


Interval

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Emotional hurt / comfort, F/M, Pre-Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Heyes and Curry continue their quest, in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was wet, miserable and damp. The fog rolled in early in the morning and did not clear. It curled around the horses' hooves as they appeared out of the wall of mist. It meandered up their sides to reveal two riders. They looked as cold and tired as the day turned out to be.

"Remind me again whose idea it was to ride to Coraville," the one in the floppy brown hat inquired. Beads of water had formed on the brim, and were constantly running down his back.

"Now, Kid, if we had waited for the train, it would have taken us another day or maybe two to get here, according to the schedule." Mist was dripping through the holes in his battered black hat. Maybe it was time to get a new one, but then maybe not. He was damp throughout, so he doubted if a new hat would have helped much.

"Heyes, we could never figure out those train schedules, even when we were robbin’ them."

"I take offense to that, Kid. I never had any problem figuring them out. I think we managed to stop a few of them, exactly as planned."

"What about Murphysboro?"

"Oh, well, that wasn't a problem figuring out the schedule..."

"No? Then why didn't we get there in time to get set up?"

"Wheat didn't leave Lucky Kate's on time."

"I thought he left when you told him to."

"Don't matter now, Kid." Heyes shrugged further into his coat and pulled his hat down. "Won't make us warm now."

"Would've been warm, and dry, on the train,” the Kid remarked quietly, almost to himself, but not quite. This resulted in a dark glare from his partner.

Luckily for all concerned, the town of Coraville chose that moment to make its appearance in the fog. The boys rode slowly into town, taking in each building at it appeared.

“You see a sheriff’s office?” Heyes peered through the fog.

“Not so far.” The Kid looked around. “I do see a saloon. How about a drink to warm us up first?”

“I hate to admit it, Kid, but I want a warm cup of coffee first.” A smile crossed his face. “Maybe even a cup of tea.”

“You can have tea if you want, Heyes, but I’m needing something stronger.” Curry peered down a side street. “I can’t quite see, but from the smell and the sounds I hear, I think there’s a livery down this way.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, Kid.” Heyes’ mood was improving by the minute. The sooner they were settled, the sooner they could find Red.

“Howdy!” Heyes greeted the man who came out from the back of the barn, as they dismounted in front. “Got room for two more?”

“What you boys doing out in that pea soup?” The man came forward to take the horses. “Putting these poor critters out in that damp?”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Heyes replied with a smile, but the Kid turned away with a roll of his eyes. “Had a job to complete. Looking to rest up here. There a good hotel?”

“Yup, just down the street a block is a right nice one.”

“We was planning to relax and maybe let off a little steam. The law around here particular about that?”

“Nah, ol’ Chester’ll leave you be, as long as you don’t cause much trouble.”

“Chester?” the Kid asked.

“Yeah, Chester Morris. You heard o’ him?”

“No,” Heyes smiled. He decided it was going to be a good day. “Can’t say as we have. Thank you kindly.” 

As Heyes signed the hotel register, he scanned the names on the open pages, but did not see anything that told him Red, or Chip or Billy, had registered at this hotel.

“Say, we were hoping to meet up with some cousins here. Is this the only hotel in town?”

“Well, the Widow Clemmons takes in borders, but I think she’s been full up with some traveling salesmen. What’s your cousins’ names?”

“Johnson.”

The clerk gave Heyes and Curry a worried look, but then laughed. “Boys, you had me goin’ for a bit there. I was worried you was some more lawmen looking for them outlaws that robbed all them trains and banks, but you surely don’t look like lawmen.”

“Weren’t them the Johansen brothers?”

The clerk ruefully shook his head. “Been sheriffs and marshals and whatnot, looking for Johansens, Johnsons, anybody they can think of.”

“Lots of Johnsons around,” the Kid answered warily.

“You got the right of that,” the clerk chuckled some more. “Mr. …” He turned the register around looking at the names they entered. “Smith and Jones?” He scrutinized them once more, but saw nothing but a couple of very wet and muddy drifters.

“Lots of Smiths and Jones around too.” Heyes smiled widely enough to show his dimples, even though his eyes remained hard.

The clerk shrugged, tired of all the recent inquiries. “That there be. Here’re your keys.”

“Can you answer one question for us?” Heyes asked as he took the keys.

“Sure,” the clerk sighed.

“There a telegraph office around here?”

“Yup, just down the street.” The clerk pointed, and waited, clearly wanting to be done.

“Thank you kindly,” the Kid answered. They started up the stairs, but he turned back, before the clerk could leave, and asked, “Any chance of a bath?”

The clerk looked over the boys once more. “Yeah, looks like you boys might need one. They’re finishing up some washing, but should be able to heat water for a bath soon. Maybe after you’re back from the telegraph office?”

“That sounds just about right.” Heyes tipped his hat and the boys went to their room.

“I’m still voting for a drink before we do anything else, Heyes.” The Kid had taken off his sodden coat, but rubbed his arms over his damp shirt sleeves. “If we ain’t gettin’ a warm bath soon, I’m gonna need a drink.”

“Let’s go to the telegraph office first, Kid.” Heyes ran his hands through his wet hair, and then put on his hat. He looked pensively at the Kid. “Something don’t feel right.”

The Kid clasped his arms again to warm them, but the put on his damp coat and hat. He looked at Heyes, his eyes showing concern. “But then we get a drink, right?”

“Of course, Kid.” Heyes shivered, and smiled wryly at his partner. “I’m cold too.”

There were no telegraphs being held for either Mr. Joshua Smith or Mr. Thaddeus Jones. Heyes bit his lip, pondering their next move.

“There a post office here?” Heyes asked the telegrapher.

“Yup, just down the street.”

As the boys went out the door back into the mist, the Kid muttered, “Is everything just down the street?”

“There wouldn’t happen to be a letter bein’ held for a Mr. Joshua Smith or a Mr. Thaddeus Jones, would there?” Heyes asked the bespectacled clerk in the post office, with a smile on his face. He didn’t hold out much hope at this point, but hadn’t come up with another plan.

The clerk thought for a moment, and then a smile lit his face too. “Why yes, yes there is. In fact, I believe there are two letters, for a Mr. Joshua Smith. Just let me check.” He shuffled through a small pile of letters in the back and came back with two, which he handed to Heyes.

“Thank you kindly.”

“You are welcome.” The clerk looked thoughtful. “One’s been here for quite a while, over a month at least. I was wondering if anyone would ever come for it, but well, sometimes we do have letters sit here for longer. The second one came just recently. Been here a week or so.”

Heyes thanked the man again, put the letters inside his coat and hurried out of the office, with the Kid on his heels.

“Heyes, if I know you, it might take a while for you to read those letters.” He glanced at his cousin with a wary look. “How about we get that drink first?”

“I’m certain they just have a quick explanation, so we’ll be able to get a drink after that.”

He started to continue to the hotel, but the Kid grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned Heyes around and forced him to meet his gaze.

“I really think we need that drink first.” The Kid held his partner by both shoulders. Heyes searched his cousin’s eyes, and then nodded.

Heyes downed his first shot in one gulp. The Kid took a couple sips to finish his, but then signaled the bartender to set up another round. They were both leaning on the bar, with their backs to the door. Heyes settled his hat further down on his head, while the Kid turned sideways, resting his elbow on the bar. He now had a view of both his cousin’s face, and the door into the saloon. He sighed.

“If I don’t read them soon, I’m gonna start imagining all sorts of things.” Heyes took a large sip out of his glass.

“Just finish that drink.” Curry took a sip of his.

“Did you know about this?” Heyes’ dark eyes met his cousin’s blue ones, reflecting like a still lake.

“No.” Curry’s face slowly changed to show a bit of suppressed annoyance that his partner would even consider this a possibility. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know.” Heyes huffed. “Just trying to consider every possibility.”

The Kid gave him a look that said what he thought of that chain of thought. “Well, no one told me about any change in plans. Not Chip. Not Billy. Definitely not Red.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not.” Heyes finished his drink and set it back on the bar. He met the Kid’s eyes again. “Finish yours.”

The Kid did so, and they headed back out into the mist.

As Heyes hurried through the hotel lobby, the clerk called out to them.

“Mr. Smith, wasn’t it?”

Heyes stopped, closed his eyes, and took a breath. Curry put a hand on his shoulder, turned and answered the clerk. “Yes?”

“Ah, Mr. Jones?”

“Yeah, something you need?”

“Oh, no. Just wanted to let you know your baths are ready. The tub’s up in the room and the hot water’s ready. We can bring it up now.”

Heyes started to turn again, but Curry stopped him. “That would be great. Bring it on up.”

He kept his hand on Heyes, propelled him up the stairs, and into their room. The tub did indeed sit there already, with what looked like a few buckets of hot water already in it.

“Kid …”

“Heyes, you’ll catch the grippe again, if we don’t get out of these wet clothes soon. Then them letters won’t matter at all.” The Kid took off his hat and coat. He removed his gun belt and set it on the table by the bed, in anticipation of later cleaning, to insure the damp had caused no ill effects.

Heyes closed his eyes, took a deep shuddering breath, and shivered with his whole body. He followed his cousin’s lead and started to peel off wet layers, carefully setting the letters on the bedside table.

Heyes had taken a very quick, but warming bath. He dressed in relatively dry clothes, as the Kid sighed and gratefully slid into the still warm water.

“Kid, it’s really you that we have to watch out for. You’re more susceptible to the grippe than I am.”

“With those whiskeys in me and this warm bath, I’ll be fine, Heyes.” The Kid rested his head on the back of the tub, briefly closing his eyes, but then opening them to follow his cousin as he walked towards the bedside table to pick up the letters.

Heyes sat in a chair and opened the first.

Joshua,  
By the time you receive this letter, it will be over, in one way or another. Either your fears will have come to pass, or I will be on my way back East. Either way, we won’t see each other again.  
I am so very sorry to do this to you, but I know I don’t have the strength to say good-bye to your face.  
You and Thaddeus need to be free to pursue your amnesty, to be the very good men I know you are. You need to lead lives free from the taint of being wanted, or having to watch over your shoulder for the rest of your lives. I can’t and won’t jeopardize that.  
I will love you forever.  
Red.

Kid Curry watched Hannibal Heyes as he read her letter. He could tell the news was not good. The Kid quickly got out of the bath, dried off, and wrapped a towel around himself. He went to stand in front of Heyes and put a hand on his shoulder. Heyes was staring into nothing, not moving. The Kid knelt in front of him. They were quiet for a while. The Kid sat back on his heels and looked into Heyes’ face.

“Are you going to read the second one?”

Heyes shook his head. “I don’t think I can. Not right now.”

The Kid nodded. He stood. As he turned away, Heyes reached out to grab his hand. Curry looked down to their inter-joined hands and the lost look on Heyes’ face. He pushed some of the hair out his partner’s face and crouched before him again. They were still again for a few minutes.

“You better go get dressed or I’ll be nursing you with the grippe again.”

Heyes was not meeting his partner’s eyes, but Curry knew he couldn’t at that moment. The Kid nodded and slowly stood. He squeezed Heyes’ hand and turned to get dressed.

The Kid had put on his long underwear and pants. He was putting on his henley, when he heard Heyes open the next letter.

Joshua,  
Forgive me for my weakness, but I had to write just once more. I decided I could not leave you not knowing our fate.  
By now you’ve heard the news. The newspapers have been reporting where and how much, but we’ve yet to see any details on who. There have been a few killed and captured, so there is always the threat of discovery, but not yet. It is one of the reasons why I am here and you are there.  
I am soon to cross the Mississippi again, back East this time, never to return. I’ve given this letter to Billy to see to. Whether he’s mailed it or delivered it, he too will disappear, once that last favor has been done.  
My brother is eagerly anticipating his marriage and soon my sister will be in the same state.  
I will probably live out my days with my aunt, never marrying as she never has. Please find some way to forgive me, but truly, I didn’t know another way.  
Alex.

“Her name is Alex.” Heyes voice cracked and his face crumbled. Tears began to flow down his face, as his eyes closed, and he started to fold upon himself.

The Kid came over and caught him before he fell, wrapping him in his arms. They sat on the floor and Curry rocked his cousin while he cried for a lost dream.

Later in the evening, they made their way back over to the saloon. They both joined a poker game and both drank more than they had in a very long time, probably since that horrible night in the Sangre de Cristo mountains. Curry was taciturn as usual, but even Heyes said little. At about two in the morning, the Kid decided his partner had won enough of the other players’ money. 

“Joshua.” 

The Kid noticed that Heyes was going to easily win yet another substantial pot. The other players were starting to look tense.

“Raise.” Heyes added in money.

“Um … Joshua.”

“Thaddeus, we’re in the middle of a hand. Can we talk when we’re done?”

“Sure.” Curry didn’t move, but he didn’t say anything more until the hand came back around to Heyes. He was going to raise again.

“Joshua, you really think that’s a good idea?”

Heyes stared at his partner. “Thaddeus, you feeling okay?”

“No, not really.” The Kid stared back at Heyes until he dropped his eyes. He took a deep breath and seemed to come up out of the depths. He looked around at the tense players. Then his eyes shifted back to his cousin.

“Well, let’s finish this hand and then we can talk.”

Curry just nodded and was silent.

The hand finished with Heyes winning still, but he dredged up a smile, thanked all the players for a good game, and bought not only a round of drinks, but a big plate of sandwiches. Tense smiles became backslaps. After a few downed drinks there were more smiles and the Kid was able to ease Heyes away from the table and out of the saloon.

The fog still lingered in the street, but neither Curry nor Heyes seemed to mind that the edges of reality were still blurred. The Kid took a deep breath and Heyes put his hand on his shoulder.

“Guess I owe you another one, huh, Kid?”

“Yes, Heyes, you do. If I had to count the number of times I had to back you up to get you out of some poker dispute...” He paused and looked at the tightness in his partner’s face as they walked back to the hotel. “Just promise me you won’t do that again? Drink so much that you’re not really paying as much attention as you should to the game? Now, I know you can play poker in your sleep, but you aren’t always in the best mood when you’ve had too much to drink.”

Heyes nodded, but then looked over at his cousin. “Maybe I should just stick to drinkin’ for a while.”

“Heyes, correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t that part of the problem?”

“Kid, I thought it was you that wanted a drink tonight.”

“A drink, or maybe two.”

“I think you had more than two.”

“You still capable of counting?”

“Of course.” Heyes scoffed. “I wouldn’t have still been winning, if I couldn’t.”

Blue eyes met brown.

“I need some sleep.”

“Sure, Kid, why didn’t you say so earlier?”

There was no reply, other than an icy glare as they climbed the stairs to their hotel room.

The sun woke the Kid in the morning. Bright rays of light flooded the room after the gloom of the fog.

It was still morning, but not very early. The Kid had purposely slept later. He had woken a couple times in the night. Each time he had looked over to the other bed and saw that Heyes was still awake, his eyes gleaming in the night. Once the Kid awoke to the sound of pacing, but he just put his pillow over his head and went back to sleep.

In the morning light, he just saw a lump under the quilt on the opposite bed. He figured Heyes would sleep for a while still, so he got up to start his morning ablutions. He poured water in the wash bowl in preparation for shaving.

“Sorry I woke you last night.”

Curry was glad he was just soaping up for his shave, since his cousin startled him more than he would admit.

“You know me, Heyes, I can sleep through anything.”

“Almost anything it appears.”

“Yeah. Almost.” The Kid turned as his cousin got out of bed. Heyes stood and ran his hands through his hair. Their eyes met. Heyes’ were dark pools, with deep shadows underneath. Curry’s were the blue of a summer sky before a thunderstorm. It was not certain what Heyes’ next move would be. The Kid turned back and started shaving, watching Heyes through the mirror. His partner moved slowly, but deliberately, putting on his pants and readying his shave kit.

“How about we stop by the telegraph office before we get breakfast?” Heyes started soaping his face, as the Kid finished, wiping his off.

“Any reason you’d be thinkin’ there’d be a telegraph for us this morning?”

“I don’t. I’m gonna send one.”

“Oh.” The Kid turned to look at Heyes. 

“I thought I’d send one to Mr. Li. He might have an address.”

“Heyes, even if he did, I doubt if he’d send it. Besides, if she wanted to be found that easily, she wouldn’t have left.”

Heyes’ eyes narrowed. “I can’t do nothing.”

“I know.” The Kid had put on his shirt and was now buckling on his gun belt. He looked back up at Heyes. “She planned some of the most ambitious robberies in the West. She’ll only be found if she decides she wants to be found.”

“What she did was just plain crazy,” Heyes huffed and finished his shaving. “I could have planned all that if I wanted.”

“Uh huh,” the Kid agreed. He sat down and crossed his arms, waiting.

“Well, I could have.”

“Don’t doubt it, Heyes.”

“Really?”

“You know, I do listen to you.” Curry locked gazes with his partner of so many years. “When you planned a job, you always considered the safety of the men as one factor. There were jobs we just couldn’t pull, with who we had at the Hole, at various times.”

Heyes nodded. 

“And there were men you simply would not have at Devil’s Hole.”

“Very true.”

“I remember many plans that delighted you to no end, until you realized they were not practical.”

Heyes nodded. “I had a good partner, who would stop me and tell me when I was being stupid.”

“Heyes, you ran a business.” He looked down at the tips of his boots and then back up at Heyes. “Red just wanted revenge.”

“We went through that phase too.” Heyes grimaced. “Remember?”

“All too well.”

“And stupidity. And dumb luck.”

“I can’t say which of those it was, having me jump onto the train at Lorisville.” The Kid smiled ruefully.

“Maybe both.” Heyes shook his head and looked out the window. “Honestly never thought we’d make it past thirty.” He looked back at his cousin. “Never thought we’d be where we are today. Wherever that is.”

The Kid shrugged.

“What about Vogel Associates?” Heyes put on his gun belt.

“What about them?” the Kid asked. “You cleaned out those poor folks last night, but I didn’t think enough to send more to either Mr. Li or Vogel.”

“No, Kid.” Heyes eyes lit up. “They have to know how to contact Red.”

“Yeah, probably.” Curry thought for a moment. “I doubt if they’d tell you, even if you knew who to ask for.” He looked up at Heyes. “I doubt if she’s goin’ by Red anymore.”

“I gotta try.” Heyes grabbed his hat off of the hall tree, slicked back his hair with his hand, and settled the battered piece of felt on his head. “Ready?”

“Always.”

The boys stopped back at the telegraph office after breakfast.

“Any reply to my telegraph?” Heyes asked hopeful, but realistic.

“Actually, yes,” the telegrapher handed him the reply.

“Thank you kindly.”

Heyes read the message. His lips thinned into a line, but his eyes when they met Curry’s were determined. He handed the paper over to his partner.

NOT ABLE TO ACCOMMODATE YOUR REQUEST. SINCERELY VOGEL ASSOCIATES.

The Kid looked up at Heyes, wondering.

“It means they know.”

“But they didn’t answer you.”

“Don’t you see? They know. It’s not another dead end.” Heyes smile was grim, but it was still a smile.

“And that makes you happy?”

“No, not happy, but hopeful.” Heyes eyes held resolve. “If she really wanted to disappear, she’d not have told them. Or not told us about them.”

“You sure?” The Kid looked skeptical.

“Yes.” Heyes turned back to the counter. “I’d like to send another telegraph.”

It would have been very easy to fall asleep, with the rocking of the train car, but Kid Curry waited. His partner, Hannibal Heyes, said he could fall asleep anywhere, anytime. That was not true. Kid Curry just knew instinctively when it was safe to fall asleep and when it was not.

This situation didn’t fall into a question of safety, at least not directly. They had boarded the train, after Heyes had sent two telegraphs. One was a reply to Vogel Associates’ refusal to give Red’s current whereabouts. The second was to Sheriff Lom Trevors, accepting his recent job offer, and letting him know they would meet him in Denver in two days.

“Heyes.”

Curry’s partner was sitting opposite, with his hat pulled down over his eyes, his arms crossed, and giving the impression of sleep. The Kid knew better.

“Heyes, if you don’t answer me, I’ll go grab that marshal that walked through here earlier and turn us both in. That’ll interfere with whatever plan is stewin’ in that brain of yours.”

Hannibal Heyes pushed his hat up with one finger and glared at his partner. “Shouldn’t you be sleepin’?”

“I will as soon as I know what you’re planning.”

Heyes sat up from his slouch and tossed his hat on the seat beside him.

“We’re goin’ to Denver. To work for Lom.”

“Yes, Heyes, I know that.”

Heyes looked into his dark reflection in the window and past it to the Kid’s. His partner was staring at him, not willing to let this go.

“What did you send to Vogel Associates?”

“That might be personal, Kid.”

“To our financial advisor?” The Kid scoffed and removed his own hat, running his hand through his matted curls. “You know whatever happens affects me too.”

“Yes, I do.” Heyes met the Kid’s cool gaze. “I sent Lom’s name and address. I told them if Alex ever needed to get ahold of us to contact Lom.”

“And you’re thinkin’ she will?”

Heyes took a deep breath and caught his lower lip. “It’s all I got right now, Kid. She did send that second letter.” His eyes glittered. “I gotta have faith.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lom was delayed leaving Porterville, so the boys did their best to occupy themselves. After his successes playing high stakes poker in San Francisco and Texas, Heyes itched to repeat them in Denver. They had a comfortable amount in their investment account, but more money would be better. It was a mantra that still ran through Heyes’ head.

Given that they were fairly well known in Denver, their options were limited, but they did find them. Flashing a bit of green, Heyes and Curry spent some time in clubs that were more upscale than the usual saloons they normally haunted out West. Well-to-do upper middle-class gentlemen out for some relaxation were their normal clientele. These were places where they would run into neither the low life outlaws, nor the high stakes gamblers who would know Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry on sight.

The suits Red had purchased for them in San Francisco were beneficial once more. With his slicked back hair, Black Hills gold wedding ring, and tailored suit, Hannibal Heyes looked much more like a bank manager or railroad vice president, than one of the most successful outlaws in the history of the West. He grimaced. Well, at least they were before the Johansen brothers took the West by storm. Even here in this sheltered enclave, the discussions still included speculation about whether they would strike again.

“Oh, surely, after bankrupting the Southwestern Central, and all those banks, they have enough money to relax for quite a while.” Mr. Leech was a rather pompous, unpleasant man, but Heyes had enjoyed playing against him, since he was also a rather poor poker player. Leech had already lost a significant amount to him. As nonchalant as he was about the loss, Heyes decided it must be a common occurrence.

“What did you say that you and Jones were doing here in Denver, Smith?” Ogden was the assistant manager of one of the larger banks in Denver, married to the president’s daughter. He was more pleasant then Leech, was a slightly better poker player, and had yet to join the family of that particular bank when Heyes and Curry had robbed it several years ago.

“Waiting on a family friend, who has been delayed by business,” Heyes replied smoothly, while noticing the tell that indicated Ogden had a poor hand.

“Which business did you say you were in?” Leech scrunched his nose, looking at his cards, but still raised.

The Kid glanced over to his partner before answering. “We used to be in railroads and banking, but luckily for us we’ve changed our investments before all of these recent problems.”

“Banks and railroads are the solid investments, nonetheless.” Leech looked down his aquiline nose at them, which wasn’t easy, as he was shorter than either of them.

“I find some of the newer companies more intriguing, like the motor carriages and electricity generating plants.” Heyes returned a wry smile, laying down another winning hand.

“Much too risky of ventures for me.” Leech shook his head, as he looked appraisingly at the cards he had just been dealt.

“They do have potential for large returns eventually.” Ogden looked from Leech to Heyes, making some reappraisals. “Might be a place for a few shares in a portfolio.”

“No, I need something dependable.” Leech shook his head, looking sadly at his hand.

“Then we wish you the best of luck.” A wide grin escaped Heyes. “Railroads and banks just don’t interest us any more, so we’re looking for something more adventurous.”

While they were in Denver, they of course also visited Clementine Hale.

“Boys!” Clem exclaimed when they appeared at her door one afternoon. “Why didn’t you let me know you were coming?”

“Why, Clem?” Heyes smiled widely as he hugged her and spun her in her doorway. “Got any marshals or U.S. attorneys coming to visit?”

Clem blushed but happily went from Heyes’ embrace to a hug from Kid Curry. “Not this time, boys, but we probably should get indoors before we are the talk of the neighborhood.”

She ushered them into her parlor, and once they were settled with a glass of wine and some sweets, she asked, “What are you doing here? Just come to visit me?”

“I’d love to tell you yes, Clem, but we’re meeting up with Lom Trevors here, for a job. He’s been delayed, so we have plenty of time to visit.”

“You only visited me because you have extra time to kill?” Clementine’s color started to rise.

“Now, Clem,” Curry rushed to placate her. “You gotta know that’s not true. We just can’t get here as often as we’d like, because, well, too many folks know us.”

“You mean you robbed too many banks here.” Clem was not mollified.

“Yes, Clem,” Heyes agreed. “No use denying it. But that’s why it was so important to meet up with Lom when we could. We’re still trying for that amnesty.”

“How’s your pa doing?” Curry asked.

“Much better now that he’s out of prison.” Clementine’s face softened. “I do owe you boys a lot of credit for that.”

“We were happy to help, Clem,” the Kid replied.

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say happy,” Heyes tempered his answer. “Is that picture still safe?”

“Very.” Clementine replied furtively. 

“Still in the Second National?”

“I wouldn’t tell you that, if my life depended on it! You’d just go steal it.”

“Now, Clem, you know we’ve mended our evil ways.” Curry smiled.

“And only pull out our old skills when threatened by friends.” Heyes eyes sparkled and his sly grin appeared.

“I did not threaten you.”

“Darn close, Clem,” the Kid responded.

“Well, all’s well that ends well.”

“Speaking of Shakespeare, what are you doing tonight, Clem?” Heyes asked.

“Well, nothing as far as I know, boys.”

“How about accompanying us to ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’?”

Clementine squealed, and the boys smiled at each other.

It was an enchanting evening for all three of the good friends. Clementine was pleased with the formal wear in which the boys arrived to whisk her off to the play and then a late-night dinner. The only pall on the evening was when Curry recognized a couple of the patrons at the play. 

“Heyes.” The tone of the Kid’s voice immediately gained his partner’s attention. 

“What is it?”

“You see the man up in that box?” He nodded briefly.

“The younger one, or...”. Heyes stopped, and narrowed his eyes. “First Federal?”

“Yeah, I think he was the manager when we, uh, visited them a few years ago.” Curry looked back at his partner with a sense of heightened tension. He lowered his voice even further. “The one you had me tie up. He’s sure to remember my face.”

“He doesn’t seem to be looking this way.” Heyes put his hand up to his face, thinking. “Was he earlier?”

“No.” Curry shook his head, but the tension could still be seen in the set of his shoulders. “But it makes me nervous to be here in the open like a sitting duck.”

“Now, boys.” Clementine was sitting in-between them listening to this entire conversation. “Let’s not ask for trouble. I want to enjoy this play, so until you see the marshals come running down the aisles to arrest you, this conversation is over.”

“Clem is right, Kid.” Heyes smiled at her and patted her gloved arm. “I doubt very much if he’d recognize us as we are now, sitting here in the Denver Opera House in white ties and tales.”

“You do what you want, Heyes, but I’ll be watching him.” 

“I’d expect nothing less.” 

The conversation ended as the curtain rose.

It was as they were getting champagne at intermission that the encounter happened that actually put a shiver of fear into Heyes.

They had just freed themselves from the crush around the bar area, with three crystal glasses in hand, when Heyes spied another acquaintance across the crowded lounge. Curry had just turned to head back to where Clementine was waiting, when Heyes put his hand on his partner’s arm. “Kid, isn’t that Harry over there?”

“Briscoe?” Curry scoffed. “He works out of Denver, but I can’t imagine him here.” He scanned the room, suddenly locking eyes with a sharply dressed man. “Vanderfield? What’s he doing here?”

“Seeing Shakespeare, just like we are.” Heyes nodded towards the other man, who returned the acknowledgment, but made no move to cross the room towards them.

“What are we going to do about him? He ain’t wanted. He could turn us in.”

Heyes didn’t move until the other man nodded again and followed his companion back into the loge area as the first bells to signal the end of the intermission were sounded.

“Well, I guess we’ll get this champagne back to Clem and then decide.” Both of their faces were grim as they approached her.

“What’s wrong?” She was serious for once. “You run into that bank manager?”

“No, worse. Harry Vanderfield.”

“The gambler?” Clem was pondering. “He visited my father in prison.”

“Why?” The Kid asked.

“They were friends at one time.” She paused. “I think he was involved in one of his schemes, and wanted to make certain my father hadn’t implicated him.”

“Had he?” Heyes looked after the departing man.

“No. That wouldn’t have helped anyone.”

“You consider him a friend?” Heyes still looked worried.

“I don’t think he’s an enemy.” Clem looked hopefully from one of the boys to the other.

The seconds set of bells sounded.

“Well, let’s see what that means.” Heyes lead Clem back to their seats as the Kid followed, looking everywhere as usual.

They did not see Harry Vanderfield again that evening. Heyes tipped the maître d’ of the restaurant well, and he gave them a table in a secluded corner, so they wouldn’t have to worry about encountering anyone else who might recognize them.

“I don’t know what you two were all worried about, visiting here in Denver,” Clem began. “Those two men didn’t even recognize you.”

“We don’t always have such good luck, Clem.” The Kid was still a bit unsettled by the incident at the theater.

“Well, let’s just enjoy tonight and this lovely dinner.” Clem smiled at the boys. “I know it’s been rough on you these past few years.” She took each of the boys’ hands. “Are you any closer to getting your amnesty?” she asked hopefully.

Heyes exchanged a look with the Kid, and shook his head. “We’ll ask Lom when we meet up with him, but he’s not said anything.”

“Well, he should be glad it’s not you two running around like those, who are they, Johansen brothers?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna help our cause,” Heyes said wearily.

“Why?” Clem asked. “It wasn’t you two.”

“I don’t think a lot of the big bankers and railroad executives who are backers of the politicians are feeling very generous towards outlaws right now, no matter who they are.”

“No, probably not,” Clem admitted. Then a sly smile crossed her face. “We have more interesting things to discuss.” She held up Heyes’ left hand and touched the ring on his third finger. “Care to explain this?”

“No, not really.” Heyes face shut down.

Clementine looked over at Curry, who just shook his head.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Though she be but little, she is fierce!” Heyes laughed and smiled at Clementine.

The Kid just rolled his eyes, but Clementine refused to be diverted.

“I’ve never known you to wear a ring.”

“I did for a while, in memory of a friend.” Heyes locked gazes with Curry. “Kid wore a mustache for a while too.”

“A mustache?” Clementine exclaimed. “No, don’t distract me.” She looked back at Heyes. “Is this for that friend?”

“No, I had to sell that ring, to get us a hotel room one cold night.”

“Well?” Clementine’s foot started to tap under the table.

“The course of true love never did run smooth,” Heyes quoted, and then smiled a sad smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clementine looked at Heyes, and then Curry.

“It’s something that’s probably over.” Heyes sighed, and looked down.

“Then why are you still wearing it?” Clem continued.

Brown eyes met blue. Heyes scowled, but then a smile whispered across his face.

“There was someone, but she went back East.” Heyes looked down, closed his eyes, took a breath, and then looked back at Clementine. “And with our lives as they are, that’s about the only way things can end.”

“So why are you still wearing it?” Clementine persisted.

“The lunatic, the lover, and the poet, are of imagination all compact.”

Clementine gave Heyes a hug, which he gratefully returned, and then gave the Kid one for good measure.

They all picked up the menus, but Curry shook his head. “Heyes, no more Shakespeare for you for a while.”

“Maybe he needs more Shakespeare to deal with his lovelorn issues.” Clem had a sad look on her face as she perused the dinner selections, so the boys were not certain if she was serious or not. “Romeo and Juliet issue?”

“No, not really.” Heyes buried himself in his menu, but then looked up at his companions. “Maybe just tired outlaw who’ll never get amnesty.”

“Never?” Clementine looked really depressed now. “But you’ve done so well.”

“Tell that to the governor.” The Kid shook his head. “But now we need to eat.”

“Always?” A sad smile covered Heyes’ face.

“Definitely.” Curry’s impatience surfaced and he motioned to the waiter to bring him over to the table, to get this supper going.

When Lom Trevors finally did arrive in Denver, he was not in a good mood.

“Boys, this Johansen thing has everyone scurrying, me included.” He looked again at Curry and Heyes, and asked, “You certain you boys haven’t heard anything about them? You didn’t run into them?”

“Lom, ’course we’ve heard of them,” Heyes smiled widely, and Curry paused. Heyes continued, “Who hasn’t? It’s been all over the West. But like we said before, this would be so far beyond the boys at the Hole, it would be laughable.”

“I’ve heard that Silas Peeler was involved.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” the Kid replied. “He was one ornery cuss. Heyes had to kick him out of Devil’s Hole not too long after he showed up.”

“What about Haystack Peters? He was arrested in Katyville.”

“Lom, we know lots of bad men. We were outlaws after all. Oh, wait, I guess, since we’ve not received our amnesty, we still are outlaws. Sort of.” He gave Lom a harsh glare.

“Yeah, boys, I know.” Lom sighed. “Sorry to grill you, but the railroads and banks are going crazy and looking for blood.” He rubbed his eyes and looked tired. “It definitely is not a good time to go asking the governor about your amnesty. I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t help and probably would hurt right now.”

Curry released a breath he didn’t know he held, and Heyes glanced sideways to meet his eyes. Then he smiled sadly at Lom.

“Yeah, it seems it’s never the right time, for one reason or another.”

“Now, boys, you can’t lose heart or give up. I’m sure in a few months…”

“Yeah, Lom, talk to us then.” Heyes’ voice was getting sharp. He stopped and took his own deep breath. “Sorry, Lom, I know it’s not your fault.” He smiled but it was strained. “Now tell us about this job.”

“Tell me we can at least stay out of the rain.” The Kid looked pleadingly at their friend.

“Hopefully.” Lom smiled back at them, but didn’t promise a thing.

With every set of documents they couriered, Heyes wondered how much of Red’s efforts they were undoing. The Southwestern Central Railroad was in receivership, but it had not stopped running. Towns still needed supplies, so funding for a new company was being raised. Of all the banks that were robbed, several did permanently close, but no more than were closed by the recession.

Jacob Ralston Wheeler, the major stockholder in the Southwestern Central, and most of the banks, declared bankruptcy, as well as two of his partners. From what Heyes read, there were enough hard feelings about the overconfident initial response Wheeler and his partners had to the thefts, that it did not sound like he would get new investors. In their arrogance, they thought themselves too large to fail.

Heyes continued to read the papers, to see if there were any indications that the law was untangling the web Red spun to obfuscate the identity of the Johansen gang. There we no suggestions that they had made progress, but he continued to watch.

Every time they met with Lom, he also asked some leading questions about the efforts to catch the Johansens. He continued to get the impression that the law was as stumped as they ever had been. He also received the impression that as the frustration level rose, the chances of Curry and Heyes receiving amnesty continued to dwindle.

It was at yet another unproductive meeting, that Heyes reached the point where he no longer wanted to hear Lom apologize once more for them now entering their fifth year of trying for amnesty. The Kid was not far behind in his feelings.

“Lom, just stop!” Heyes finally shouted at their friend one night at the Nolan ranch. He took a steadying breath, tossing his hat on the table in the ramshackle cabin. He ran both hands through his hair and turned away to stare into the flames of the fireplace.

“It’s obvious it’s not coming.”

“Now, boys…”

Heyes turned so rapidly from the fire towards Lom, that the Kid was very frightened about what he was going to do. Curry grabbed his cousin, held him by his shoulders, as Heyes’ breathing became more ragged. 

“Heyes.” The Kid finally captured his partner’s gaze. It was not totally sane at that moment, but Curry did not blame him. “This ain’t gonna help.”

“Nothing will!” Heyes tried to break out of the Kid’s grip, but could not. Curry’s breath was coming rapidly now. He forced it to calm, as he had done before in so many stressful situations. He stayed close to Heyes, willing his partner’s breathing to settle. It took a while, but it did.

Lom was quiet during this altercation. The boys were obviously close and utterly interdependent, but never had it been demonstrated so clearly. He would have never seen it if they weren’t running close to the edge of their endurance. He sighed, and shook his head.

“I don’t know what else to say, boys. I’ve given it my all.” He looked up as Curry let go of Heyes. They both looked as spent as Lom felt.

Heyes laughed harshly. “I know, Lom. Of that I have no doubt. It’s just the intentions of the revolving door of governors in Wyoming that worries me.” He sat at the table, with his head in his hands.

“I brought a big bottle of whiskey and some fixin’s for ham and eggs. How about we get that started?” Lom as always was trying to find a solution.

“I think we’ve got what we need for pancakes too.” The Kid started rummaging through their saddle bags.

“Trust you to make certain we have a big meal, Kid.” Heyes hadn’t lifted his head from his hands yet, but his breathing was still even.

Eventually the three men finished their meal, and settled down to some serious drinking. There was not much discussion, but that was fine with all three. Lom and the Kid eventually settled into deep sleep, but Heyes sat staring into the flames.

Kid Curry’s head was throbbing. He had to stop drinking this heavily or he and Heyes would not make it to forty. Someone would be able to sneak up on them in the night and they wouldn’t have to worry about amnesty or prison or anything else. They would be dead.

A smell permeated his headache. Heyes’ coffee. The Kid started to smile, but it hurt too much. He started to get up out of his bedroll, which had been spread over him sometime in the night. He only made it to barely sitting. He was supporting his head on his hands and his elbows were on his knees. 

The smell of that divinely awful brew came closer.

“I have a cup here for you.” Heyes’ voice was close, but soft. “Ready for this or not?”

Curry forced his head up and Heyes gently set the cup in his left hand. Old habits never die. Curry wondered about old outlaws. He had seen a few, but not many.

“Thanks.” The Kid’s voice was barely audible, but Heyes nodded, stood and slowly moved back to the stove, where he resumed cracking the rest of the eggs into a skillet.

Lom stirred. “Heyes, I’m not so certain you should start cooking that food quite yet. My belly is not agreeing that is it already time for breakfast.” The tall man moved quickly towards the door and away enough that the sounds of his elimination were muffled. Curry’s stomach turned, but after years of Heyes’ coffee, it was made of stronger stuff than a certain sheriff’s.

After a couple cups of the dark brew, Heyes was allowed to start cooking. Breakfast actually improved their dispositions. The outlaw life was nothing if not a way to fortify the survivors.

“Heyes, with the … discussions last night, I forgot to give you this. It came last week.”

Trevors handed him a letter. Heyes took it cautiously and read the return address. Vogel Associates, 1230 Vine Street, Cincinnati, Ohio. He looked up at Curry, his eyes glittering.

Joshua,  
I am so sorry. I’ve resisted writing for so long. I’ve given into my weakness, even though I know I shouldn’t. When Marion Vogel first told me that you had given her an address, if I needed to contact you, my heart told me you still cared. Then reality settled back, and I went about my life, as I had planned.  
Chas has married, and we make preparations for Mary. I look down at my hand, at the rings you gave me, and I dream of another life, in another world.  
I haven’t heard of any amnesties lately in the West and I fear I’m to blame. Please write me and let me know I’m wrong, either about the blame, or hopefully about your quest for amnesty. I desperately hope that your future looks more optimistic than mine.  
Even here we read of the law still scouring the West. I have not heard of any progress, but I fear it is only a matter of time. I hope my parents are resting better for all that happened.  
My only consolation is that we would never have met, had I not set on the course I did.  
I should tear this up and burn it, but somehow, I can’t.  
My love is with you always,  
Alexandra.

Hannibal Heyes carefully folded the letter and turning, walked out the front door without another word to either Lom or the Kid.

Heyes had spent the morning on the porch, as Curry and Trevors tried to sleep off some of their sins from the previous night.

As evening fell, the men prepared to go their separate ways in the morning. 

“Kid, can you come out on the porch for a minute?” Heyes locked eyes with his partner, and in spite of his nonchalant voice, Curry knew it was important.

Heyes turned and handed a letter to his partner.

“I’m going to give this to Lom to deliver to the governor.” Heyes eyes were deep pools of regret. “I’m sorry, but it’s time. Read it and we can decide how this is gonna affect you.”

Governor Barber,  
Sir,  
We’ve not had the opportunity to meet, so let me introduce myself. My name is Hannibal Heyes. I’m certain you’ve heard of me.  
With my partner, Jedediah Kid Curry, we’ve had a deal with you and the prior governors of Wyoming. In exchange for our promise to leave the outlaw life, and live honestly, we were to have received amnesty.  
I was disappointed when our friend, Sheriff Lom Trevors, came back with the first deal from Governor Warren, that we had to spend a year or so proving our intentions. However, I understood it, and we abided by it.  
Sir, we are now going into our fifth year of this deal. We have held up our part of the bargain. I am again asking you, as the governor of the great state of Wyoming, to hold up your part of the bargain.  
Sheriff Trevors tells me that this is still not politically expedient. I understood the fervor over the Johansen robberies, but those are over now.  
Sadly, I’ve come to the conclusion, as many have told us, that amnesty for us will never be politically expedient. I wanted to have faith, but I’ve run out of it after so many years.  
I am leaving the West. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I love the West. I wanted the chance to become a regular citizen and help the country grow. I wanted to marry the woman I love, giving her my real name, raise a family, and grow old. I realize now, that none of that will happen.  
Not that it is needed or necessary, but I release you from any commitment to our deal. Realize that means that I release myself from any commitment. Do not worry that another rampage will cover the West. The time of the great outlaws is past. However, I do plan to live, and live as well as I can, in whatever time I have left, in whatever way I can. I’ve been denied a legitimate way of life. I will have to determine what that means.  
This statement is from me solely. My cousin will have to make his own decision. Do not hold anything I do against him, if he is still determined to try for amnesty. At one point, he thought I would stay the course and make it, while he would not. I am desperately hoping he has enough determination to make it. I find I do not.  
Sincerely,  
Hannibal Joshua Heyes

Kid Curry looked up from reading the letter he held. His eyes were glacial blue. He met his cousin’s eyes, which were pools of obsidian. 

“You got the pen still?” Curry asked.

“Yeah, right here at the table,” Heyes indicated, not certain why he was asking.

The Kid nodded, took the piece of paper, and sat to write along the bottom. 

“Kid…”

“Wait a minute, Heyes. Please?”

“Sure.”

The Kid wrote.

Governor,  
This is Jed Curry. What my cousin wrote goes for me too. I tried, but now I’m just tired. I’ll be going with him, as always. I guess you’ll eventually know what we decide to do.  
Sincerely,  
Jedediah Thaddeus Curry

He handed the paper back to his partner, with a resigned but determined look on his face.

“You certain you’re ready to follow where I’m going to lead this time?” Heyes looked deeply into the eyes of the only family he had left.

“Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon." The man who had just walked into the lobby of The Prague Hotel dazzled the young woman at the reception desk, with his sparkling brown eyes and dimpled smile. Clara found it hard to catch her breath enough to answer. They normally had stuffy traveling businessmen stay at their small hotel. It was tucked into a brownstone on a side street of one of the ethnic neighborhoods close to downtown Omaha and not well known, unlike the new Hotel Fontenelle.

"Would you happen to have a room available?" He waited for an answer and then glanced back at the other man who had accompanied him into the hotel. Clara tore her eyes away from the dark-haired man in front of her to glance at the other man and promptly lost her voice again. The second man had the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen and a head of blonde curls.

"Your establishment was highly recommended by a traveling companion we met on the train, Mr. Herman Wiese?"

Clara tore her gaze away from the beautiful blue eyes to once again meet the chocolate brown ones. "Oh, yes, sir. Mr. Wiese is a good customer of ours." She glanced down at the guest register to catch her composure. She turned it around and smiled sweetly as she handed the pen over. "We have a lovely room on the third floor, with two beds, overlooking the street." Mr. Wiese was a kind, middle aged man who traveled through Omaha often, for the Union Pacific Railroad. He was a good, sweet customer, but balding and slightly short. Nothing like the two men standing before her in their tailored suits.

"Perfect." The brown eyes sparkled again and then looked down to sign the register, releasing her enough to notice that he wore a ring. Most men still did not wear wedding rings, but the multicolored gold band looked too well-crafted to be something casual. Clara sighed slightly, knowing Papa would not like her fraternizing with a customer, but she was still slightly disappointed. She looked up to smile into the blue eyes behind him and noticed this one did not wear any rings.

"Can you recommend a good cafe around here?" the blond asked, smiling sweetly at her.

She turned the register around and looking at the names, replied, "Of course, Mr. ... Smith and Mr. Jones?" She looked up skeptically. She was young, but had been helping her father with the business for long enough to send a questioning look at the two strangers.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Joshua Smith and this is my business partner, Mr. Thaddeus Jones." His brown eyes lost their sparkle, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Guten Tag, meine Herren." Mr. Schmidt had come from the back and greeted the two new customers.

"Papa, I believe these gentlemen would prefer English," Clara said quietly. "Mr. Wiese recommended our hotel to them."

"Ah, ja, Mr. Wiese stays with us often."

"We met him on the train here," Mr. Smith smiled. "He said he often stayed in Omaha. We had asked if he knew of a nice, quiet hotel for business travelers, such as we are, and he told us your hotel was the best."

Mr. Schmidt smiled broadly back at the two obviously well-to-do customers. "We do hope so." He turned to his daughter. "You have registered them?"

"Yes, Papa. Room 32." Clara smiled back up at the two men before her. "They had just asked about somewhere to eat. I was wondering if maybe they would like Martinelli's rather than the Bohemian Cafe. Both are quite close."

"The cafe is just down the strasse, ah, forgive me, the street. They have the best pork roast and dumplings. Martinelli's will have noodles and sauce, also some good roast chicken."

"Both of those sound wonderful." Mr. Smith looked back to Mr. Jones. "Which do you think we should try first?"

"I'm voting for the closest, Joshua."

Mr. Smith laughed quietly and turned back to the Schmidts. "I guess that's settled then. Thank you very much." He took the keys Clara held out and the two men started up the stairs.

Jed "Kid" Curry tested the bed for softness and smiled back up at his partner. "Heyes, I think this was a good idea." He laid back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Since Mr. Wiese had praised it so highly, I thought it would be well run." Heyes looked out the front window, seeing nothing but businessmen going about their daily tasks and women coming from the market down the street. "I figured, that since we had the money, staying somewhere like this would be less conspicuous than staying in the Sporting District."

"You think Tom Dennison’s forgiven you yet for cleaning up with that last pot you took from him?" The Kid looked at Heyes with a skeptical glance.

"I'd be very happy if we could avoid Tom Dennison," Heyes replied tightly.

Curry snorted. "You think that's gonna be possible? The way he runs this town, he'll know we're here, even if we don't step foot in his place."

"Oh, I'm sure he has his fingers in more than just the Diamond Gambling House these days." Heyes mouth was in a firm line and his eyes bright, but hard.

"You think we can stop into Dan Allen's place without attracting too much notice?" the Kid asked.

Heyes half smiled. "Guess we'll find out, Kid. I think we need to talk to him before we leave. He has enough contacts out West, that he might have heard more than we have, about any efforts still looking for the Johansens."

"You know, Heyes, if that Martinelli's is a good as this cafe, we might need to spend another day or two here in Omaha." The Kid, as always, was happiest when he was fed well. He smiled at the pretty blonde who served their meal, bringing more coffee along with the apple strudel.

"Kid, we'll be lucky if we can stay here long enough to talk to Dan," Heyes replied after the girl had left.

"Where's his place from here?" The Kid was making quick work of the apple dessert.

"Up by Anna's place, on Douglas Street." Heyes mused. We should be able to get there without goin' by the Diamond Palace."

Dan Allen was already a well-known professional gambler by the time Heyes and Curry had met up with him early in their career. Heyes had always had respect for Dan, since he was a good enough gambler that, like Heyes, he never found the need to cheat, unless he was playing someone who forced him into it.

Curry and Heyes walked into Dan's gambling parlor, impressed by the opulence of the place. There was an abundance of dark wood, mirrors, and burgundy velvet. It was not quite proper enough to bring your grandparents, but many of the city's leading citizens had been known to enjoy the pleasures of Dan Allen's gaming establishment.

"Boys!" Heyes and Curry around looked furtively.

"Still sure this was a good idea?" The Kid quietly asked. 

Heyes started to shrug, but then broke into a smile. “Anna!" He held out his arms and a buxom brunette in an elaborate sapphire blue dress folded herself in them. He gave her a tight hug and then held her at arm’s length. 

"You remember your old friends, Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones?" He nodded towards the Kid and released Anna so she could give his partner a big hug too.

When the Kid let go of her, she smiled coyly at them. "Smith and Jones?"

"Joshua and Thaddeus, Anna."

"Well, that makes it all better, don't it?"

"We're retired, Anna, and trying to keep it that way." Heyes looked around. All the other customers appeared to be minding their own business, but caution made him wary.

"Come on back, boys. I can't wait to hear this whole story." Anna put an arm through each of theirs. "Dan'll be surprised, but still pleased to see you two."

Anna opened the door to one of the most sumptuous offices the boys had even seen. A set of large windows, crowned by stained glass panels depicting scenes you wouldn't see in a church, let light into the room, which reflected off of crystal, mirrors, and polished wood.

As they entered the room, Anna quietly closed the door. The dark-haired man at the desk looked up. 

“By all that’s unholy…” Dan Allen came to greet the boys with handshakes and back-slapping hugs.

“You two are almost the last folks I would have expected to see walkin’ into our establishment here.”

Heyes’ big grin started to fade. “Why?”

“Dennison know you two are in town?” Dan side-stepped Heyes’ question for a minute.

“Not that we know,” Heyes grimaced. “I’d like to keep it that way, but I’m assuming that’s too much to ask.”

“Probably,” Dan nodded. “Where are you staying? Here?” He looked up at Anna, who shrugged.

“No, we’re at a small place down Thirteenth Street.” Heyes’ grin widened again. “We’re trying to keep a low profile. I’m Joshua Smith, and this is my business partner, Thaddeus Jones. We are traveling businessmen.”

“What con are you trying to pull?” Dan looked skeptical. “Tom Dennison won’t let you scam any of his political cronies.”

“No con, Dan.” Heyes looked at him with a serious gleam and flint in his eyes. “We’re retired. Just here to see if you have any information for us and then we’ll be gone.”

Anna came up smiling, to put an arm around the Kid’s waist and pecked him on the cheek. “That won’t give us any time to catch up on all your news.”

Dan’s look became rather harsh itself, watching Anna with Curry. “Anna, please stop teasing.”

“Well, I’m thinkin’ I can’t tease Heyes, anymore.”

“Why?” The Kid gave her a chaste kiss back on her forehead, before she turned and snatched Heyes’ left hand. She held it up, so the sunlight glinted off the ring on his finger.

“I’m thinking there might be a lot of news to share.” Her eyes became glittering with harshness.

“Looks like it’s time for a drink.” Dan Allen went to a side cupboard and pulled out a bottle and four glasses. After he passed them around to everyone, he sat on the edge of the desk. Heyes and Curry were in wingback chairs in front of him and Anna was seated in the chair behind the desk, swirling the liquor in her glass.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard about the Johansen jobs.” Heyes decided to jump into his questions before there was more to explain.

“Yes, of course we have,” Anna answered shortly. “Hasn’t everyone in the United States?”

“I’ve heard some rumors that you two were involved,” Dan said warily.

“From whom?” Heyes asked, his eyes intense.

“Silas Peeler.”

“Silas Peeler is here?” Curry looked surprised.

“No.” Allen shook his head. “Last I heard he was on his way to the Arizona Territorial Prison.

“What?” Heyes exclaimed and the Kid started to look worried.

“You remember Harry Vanderfield?” Dan asked.

“You mean Harrison Quincy Vanderfield, or whatever he is calling himself this week?” Heyes had a grim smile. “Yeah. We’ve run into him a few times. Didn’t we all sit in on a game down in New Orleans that one time? Where he tried to cheat with both of us sittin’ there?”

“Yes, that’s Harry.” Dan replied. “He’s here in Omaha. Working for Dennison.”

“I swore I saw him in Denver just recently.”

“Yes, he said he saw you there too, at the opera house, with a young woman.” Dan nodded towards Heyes’ left hand. “Someone you need to introduce to us?”

Heyes shook his head. “No, that was just an old friend of ours.”

“Harry said she looked young.”

“She’s been a friend a long time, since we’ve been kids almost. Remember Davidson Hale? He pulled a couple of cons, and ended up in prison for a while?”

“Yes,” Dan mused. “He had a pretty daughter.”

“Clementine.” Heyes continued. “What’s Harry doing here, besides working for Dennison?”

“Well, he thought it was getting warm in the West, with all the lawmen looking for the Johansens, so he came East and ended here.”

“How’s he know Peeler?” the Kid asked.

“Peeler was married to his sister, before she died,” Anna offered.

“I didn’t know that,” Heyes looked annoyed with himself.

“Peeler and Jack Hinthorne were captured in one of the raids they did by Robber’s Roost.” Dan shook his head. “Guess they were desperate and headed there.”

“Peeler telegraphed Harry, to see if he could be of any help.” Anna explained. “He visited them both.”

“Peeler was desperate to stay out of prison,” Dan continued. “He tried to make a deal with the law, saying he had seen you two with the Johansens.”

Heyes eyes were dark as obsidian. They met the Kid’s glacial stare and then turned to Dan.

“Harry said he was frantic. Hinthorne had stood up to him for once and said you two were in the same town once, while they met with the Johansens, but you weren’t on any job with them.” Dan paused. “A lawman named Trevors had come to talk to them too, and made certain the marshals’ office knew Hinthorne’s side of the story.”

“Were you two involved?” Anna’s eyes were glittering.

“No.” Heyes shook his head vehemently. “We were actually working a sheriff friend of ours during most of the robberies.”

“You workin’ with the law?” Anna laughed sardonically.

“You remember Lom Trevors, Dan?” the Kid asked quietly.

“Tall and dark?” Dan asked

“Yes,” Heyes replied. “He rode with us at Devil’s Hole for a while, before he decided to go straight.”

Dan looked intently at Heyes. “You said you’re retired?”

“Yes,” was Heyes short reply. His eyes met Dan’s hard stare. “For quite a while now.”

“Trevors received an amnesty from the governor there in Wyoming, didn’t he?” Dan smiled slowly.

Heyes just nodded, looked over at Curry, who shrugged his shoulders.

“You two are trying for an amnesty?” Anna laughed out loud.

“Well, it was either that or prison. Or endin’ up dead.” The Kid answered flatly, exchanging a meaningful look with his partner. “Didn’t seem like much other choice, at the time.”

“Yeah, you two were just a bit too good,” Dan nodded. “And now?”

“Back to the Johansens,” Heyes resumed, before Curry could say more. “Have you heard of any other arrests?”

“Not of the Johansens themselves, but yeah, some of the others involved.” Dan shook his head sadly. “Like I said, they rounded up some by Robbers Roost. I think some were actually trying to get into Devil’s Hole, but your boys didn’t want to have anything do to with them. Didn’t want to get involved in the whole mess.”

Heyes nodded. “Yeah, even Lom didn’t think they were involved, the last we talked to him. Hopefully it’s staying that way.”

“You know these Johansens or whoever they were have caused problems for lots of folks,” Anna said. “Several of the boys who used to come for my girls are gone now. In prison or worse.”

“That’s what comes from robbin’ banks and trains,” the Kid said starkly.

Heyes was looking at his hands and brooding.

“Heyes.”

Hannibal Heyes looked up to his friend Dan Allen.

“You know these boys?”

Heyes looked over to the Kid, who held his gaze for quite a while.

“We met them.” Heyes turned his ring. “Hinthorne was right about that.”

“I heard a safe was cracked,” Dan said with a question in his voice.

“It wasn’t me.” Heyes took a deep breath and settled, lookin’ up at Dan. “It’s over.”

“They can’t be ‘retiring’ too,” Anna scoffed. “No governor is that stupid. And I’ve known me a load of stupid politicians.”

“No, I just know they’re done.”

“Heyes,” Dan looked down, trying to find the right words. “You could be in a heap of trouble, knowing all this.”

“I know.” Heyes met Dan’s harsh gaze with one of pure flint. “Are you still our friend, Dan?”

“Yes.” Dan nodded without hesitation. “I still owe you for Janesville.”

“I couldn’t let that happen,” Heyes stated emphatically. “It wouldn’t have been right.”

“You’re the most honorable outlaws I’ve ever known, Heyes.” Dan smiled dryly. “You and the Kid.”

“You’re the most honest gambler we’ve ever known, Dan,” Heyes replied with a wry smile.

Allen took a deep breath and stood, straightening his elegant vest, and putting on his suit jacket.

“Are you up for some poker?” Dan smiled wolfishly. “I have a few customers who need to know they aren’t the best players here.”

“You want me to fleece your customers, Dan?” Heyes asked surprised.

“Educate them, Heyes. They won’t play with me anymore. They’ve learned that lesson.” He looked Heyes and Curry up and down. “Now they need to know that they should never underestimate a well-dressed gentleman, who looks like a bank manager or doctor, but might actually be one of the most successful outlaws in the history of the West.”

The train continued east through the night. First class accommodations were a new experience for the two gentlemen in the private cabin in the sleeper car. It wasn't that they had never been in a first class or even private railroad coach. Several of the trains they had stopped over the years had included the deluxe cars. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry had just never actually slept in such accommodations.

"Can't say this bed is as comfortable as the one at that last hotel, but it sure beats sleeping in a seat." The Kid was already ensconced in his bed, while Heyes was still getting settled for the night. 

"Did you see what I did with my book?" Heyes looked around the surprisingly spacious cabin.

"I think you put your pillow on it, Heyes," Curry answered with his usual patience, but then added. "You gonna keep the light on and read? I'm kinda tired."

"What's happened to the man who used to be able to hurrah all night and then go rob a bank?" Heyes teased.

"His partner has exhausted him, dragging him all over the United States."

"Kid, we used to ride for days through several states."

"Dunno, Heyes." The Kid locked eyes with his partner of so many years. "Maybe I'm the one getting old and tired."

Heyes returned his serious gaze. "Is this something you really want to be doin'?"

Curry shrugged his shoulders, encased only in his henley. His golden curls swayed with the movement of his body and of the train. It had been a while since he had them cut short.

"There any other option, Heyes?"

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Why that's the stupidest thing you've said in a long time," the Kid scoffed. "And you've been coming up with some crazy ideas lately."

"What?" Heyes wanted to be offended, but just looked down at the book in his hands.

"You know nothing good ever happens when we separate." The Kid put his arm behind his head, and closed his eyes, his face going still. "I still wonder if we could have saved Mary and Colleen, if we had stayed together that day."

"Heck, Kid, you can't think that way. We were too young to be able to do anything to help our sisters, or any of the rest of our family and you know it."

"Just wonder sometimes, Han."

"I wonder about a lot, Jed, but not that." Heyes put the book down and turned out the lamp. He settled into bed in the dark, being used to having not much more than a campfire.

"You really didn't need to come, if you didn't want to."

"Where else would I have gone, Heyes?" 

"You're coming with me because you have nothing better to do?" Curry could hear the offense in this cousin's voice.

"Finally said something smart." The smile was obvious in the Kid's voice, but then it turned quiet. "Gotta keep you alive, at least until we can cuss Red out for leaving without saying good-bye."

"Darn straight." Heyes' voice became soft. "'Night, Kid"

"'Night, Heyes."

As the train pulled into Davenport, Iowa, the conductor announced that there would be an hour-long stop, for anyone who wished to stretch their legs. Curry and Heyes took advantage of this opportunity, knowing the next long stop was a state away at Chicago, Illinois.

The train station was not far from the banks of the Mississippi River, so they headed to a spot with an overlook of the massive flowing water.

“It’s your last chance to turn back, Kid.” Heyes smiled wryly at Curry.

“I’ve been east of here, Heyes. You’re the one who hasn’t.”

Heyes turned back to the river, looking across its wide expanse, the wind ruffling his long dark hair. Both he and Curry had gone to the barber shop in Omaha. While they had their hair trimmed, they did not have it cut as short as usual. This new look did not match the impression of traveling businessmen. However, with their finely tailored suits, they could be mistaken for eccentric wealthy gentlemen, returning from a bison hunt out West.

“Would you have asked me what amnesty meant, if you knew we’d be here, five years later?” Heyes turned to his cousin, whose blond curls danced in the wind.

“We’ve been over this before, Heyes. What choice did we have then?” He smiled softly at his cousin. “What choice do we have now?”

Heyes laughed dryly and shook his head. “So many decisions over the years and here we are standing on the precipice.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve been so utterly, completely stupid.” He looked back at his best friend in the world, with regret in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Kid.”

“You know, I’m very capable of telling you no, if I have a mind to.”

Heyes’ smile wavered. He clasped Curry on the shoulder. “Well, then, Kid, ‘Once more into the breach.’”

“Well, now we know what was my most stupid decision ever.” Curry looked sidelong at Heyes, and a sly smile crossed his face. 

“What?”

“Buying you that set of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ before we were snowed in that last winter at the Hole.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prague Hotel operated on Thirteenth Street in Omaha, Nebraska from the 1890s until the 1980s in the Czech and Little Bohemia neighborhood. Today the building has been converted to apartments. The Hotel Fontenelle existed in Omaha from the early 1900s to the 1980s when it was demolished. The Bohemian Cafe operated in Omaha from the early twentieth century to the early twenty-first century. The nearby Little Italy neighborhood has long contained many excellent restaurants similar to Martinelli’s. Dan Allen was a well known riverboat gambler who operated a gambling parlor in the “Sporting District” in Omaha. He was known for his honesty and fair play. His long time companion was Anna Wilson, who was one of the preeminent madams in the city. She was a millionaire by the time of her death and donated her famous bordello to the city who used it as a hospital and infectious disease center until it was demolished in the 1940s. Tom Dennison was another well known gambler and crime boss in Omaha in the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, who operated the Diamond Gambling House, among others.


	4. Chapter 4

As the train pulled into Cincinnati, Jedediah Curry was about ready to hogtie his cousin. Heyes had been pacing the length of the train car for the last hour, gaining them dirty looks from several of the other passengers. The Kid could do nothing except smile and let his brilliant blue eyes coax a better mood from some of the ladies.

Heyes had finally sat back down in their compartment, but he was far from still. His hands went through his hair several times.

“How do you manage to not do that while you’re playing poker?” Curry asked irritated. 

“I’m not nervous playing poker!” Heyes stood up again, but the conductor came through the car, announcing they would be stopping soon. “About time.”

They gathered their bags and made their way through the crowds in the train station. Heyes found a porter to take their luggage, until they found out how long they would be staying in Cincinnati, or not.

“Can you point us towards 1230 Vine Street?” Heyes asked him.

“Sure enough, just down that way, take a turn, and you’ll be there in no time.”

“Thank you kindly.” 

Heyes turned towards the Kid and took a deep breath, steadying himself. His eyes held a determined look. “Now or never, huh?”

“Yup, I ‘spect so.”

As the porter had said, the office of Vogel Associates was fairly easy to find. It was in a prosperous looking red brick building, with their offices on the second floor. Heyes started up the stairs, with Curry close behind.

The young receptionist smiled widely at the two gentlemen who entered the office. They were both dressed like some of their more well-to-do customers. One had the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen and the other had the most darling dimples, that appeared as he smiled.

“Hello. I am Mr. Joshua Smith and this is my partner, Mr. Thaddeus Jones. Would Miss Vogel have time to meet with us?”

“Oh,” Amelia’s smile faded a bit. “Miss Vogel has asked for no additional appointments this afternoon. She is working on a complex issue and did not want to be disturbed. Could one of the other associates help you?”

“We really like need to meet with Miss Vogel, herself.” Heyes smiled widely and his eyes sparkled. “Could you just ask her? We’ve come quite a long way.”

“Well.” She couldn’t help but smile back at the two handsome men, who were so polite. “I will ask, but you’ll probably have to come back tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Heyes indicated the chairs behind him. “We will wait.”

She straightened the files she had been sorting and got up to knock on the main office door behind her. “Miss Vogel?” she said tentatively, opening the door.

“Amelia, I asked you not to disturb me,” came the muffled reply from the office, while Amelia partially closed the door behind her.

“Miss Vogel, there are two very nice gentlemen in the lobby, who asked if they could see you today …”

“I told you I needed to finish this. Please schedule them for tomorrow.”

“They said they came quite a way …”

“Tomorrow, Amelia. Please.” 

“Yes, Miss Vogel. Is there a particular time you’d like to meet with Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones tomorrow?”

There was silence from the office for a moment.

“Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones are here? Mr. Joshua Smith and Mr. Thaddeus Jones, that is?”

“Yes, ma’am. I was trying to tell you. I know they are important clients and they said they’ve traveled far to see you.”

There was shuffling in the office as the door opened and a tall woman with masses of auburn hair swept up in a stylish, but still practical way. She was wearing a dark skirt and white shirtwaist, quickly pulling on a matching jacket.

“Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones! What a pleasant surprise.” Marion Vogel held her hand out and gave a handshake as firm as any businessman.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Miss Vogel. I am Joshua Smith.” Heyes smiled and turned to introduce the Kid. “This is Thaddeus Jones.”

“Please come into my office.” Marion offered the boys the comfortable chairs in front of her desk, which was definitely covered in documents. “Please forgive my mess, but … I was not expecting you two.”

“We received the letter you forwarded from Alexandra.” Heyes smiled. He then paused before continuing. “We thought we might just come visit, rather than sending a reply.”

Marion hesitated before she replied. “Your investments are doing well.” She smiled. “I’ve received the additional funds you sent from Denver and the rather large amount from Omaha.” She met Heyes’ frank gaze. “Miss Stanton lead me to believe that you might be withdrawing from the principle more often than adding and of course I was to advise you against that.”

“Stanton?”

“Yes, sir, our mutual friend, Miss Alexandra Stanton.”

“Oh.” Heyes mused and glanced over to the Kid. “Alexandra Stanton.”

Marion was confused. “Miss Stanton lead me to believe you were, ah, very good friends.” She looked first at Heyes and then Curry.

“Oh, yes, we are, Miss Vogel.” Heyes just smiled widely, but didn’t elaborate.

“Well,” Marion took in a deep breath and continued. “I have some additional firms I’d like you two to consider for some of this new capital. More sound investments, like utilities, telephone and electrical generating companies in more cities, but I also have some more some speculative opportunities, some of the horseless carriage companies, also some tabulating machine experimentation, especially one in Massachusetts. I’d love for you to meet some of these gentlemen. They make a compelling case for some of their forward-thinking products.”

“That sounds wonderful, Miss Vogel,” Heyes said. “Perhaps next time we meet, we can discuss them further.” He paused. “This visit, we’d really appreciate it if you could put us in contact with Miss Stanton.” He held up his hand, as she started to object. “I know you’ve already replied about my earlier request, but maybe the situation has changed?”

Heyes pulled out the letter that Marion had forwarded from Alex. “She did send this.”

“Did she ask you to come?” Marion queried, skeptical.

“She didn’t tell us not to.” Heyes eyes twinkled and he had a shy grin. “I would really like to just talk to her. I promise we’ll leave if she doesn’t want to see us.”

Marion mused. “I know she’s not been happy since she’s returned to Cincinnati.” She looked at Heyes left hand. “May I?”

Heyes nodded and offered his hand to Marion, who looked closely at the ring. “It matches the ones Alexandra wears.”

“It should. They were a set.” Heyes continued to smile, but his eyes started to harden with determination.

Marion met Heyes’ stare, then looked at Curry, whose still face betrayed nothing. She looked at the piles of papers on her desk.

“She is at her Aunt Violet’s house, 930 Morris Street by Eden Park”.

It had been a quiet afternoon for Violet Stanton and she rather relished it. Since her brother’s children had come to live with her, life had its ups and downs, but it had seldom been quiet. Her nephew had married recently, finally having enough money to set up a household for his new wife. It was money that Violet had refused to give to the young man, as she had thought him rather foolish, when he had asked after his parents’ death.

She had told him to earn it himself. In a huff, he had fled to the West to make his fortune. She had expected him to return, battered and bruised by some real-life experience, but then ready to take a practical job and find a practical woman to marry. Oh, he had obviously led a hard life west of the Mississippi, but miraculously he had returned with the money needed. He had married the silly young woman he had mooned over and they were already expecting their first child.

Also miraculously, Alexandra, who had gone after him, against Violet’s advice, had returned. She too looked like she had learned some lessons that Violet had hoped to keep from her. She appeared to be healthy, in one piece, and also possessing of enough money to keep herself, as well as provide a dowry for her sister. 

Mary was now planning to marry a person that Violet really did not like, nor trust. Edmund Graves had dumped Mary like last season’s cravat, when her chance of any type of a respectable dowry had disappeared along with her parents’ money. After Violet’s craven brother had taken the gutless way out, the scandal of his suicide and his wife’s murder had put Mary beyond the acceptance of most eligible bachelors. No one wanted the possibility of madness in their families. Violet had refused to provide Mary with the money for a dowry, as the only candidates who still called were only those more desperate for money than a proper wife. Now that the money was back, so was Edmund, to Mary’s unsullied delight and Violet’s everlasting worry.

When Charles and Alexandra had showed up back on her doorstep, with a new fortune to replace the one their parents had lost, Violet had asked how they had earned it. Alexandra simply stated that she was certain Aunt Violet did not want to know. Violet had worried that Charles was going to do something rash when he had left. She had expected Alexandra to be a stabilizing influence on her brother and bring him back before he could get into too much trouble. Now she simply took Alexandra’s advice and stopped asking what had happened. They were back and were going to live the lives they had expected.

Violet worried about Alexandra. Before her trip West, she had been a confident, out-spoken, independent minded woman. It had not endeared her to any of the local gentlemen looking for a meek, mild wife, rather like her sister Mary. Violet had been certain some wise gentleman would see beyond Alexandra’s sharp personality, to the vulnerable, sweet woman beneath. Since she had returned from the West, Alex’s shell had become impenetrable. She appeared very lonely and melancholy. She also wore what looked like a set of wedding rings. Violet had tried asking her about them, but she simply replied that no, she wasn’t married. They were just a gift from a friend, but she continued to wear them constantly.

Violet knew it was inconsistent of her to wish for the return of Alexandra’s clever, biting wit, as it had not gained her any suitors in the past, but she missed the intelligent discussions she had with her niece in the past, before she and Chas had gone West. Mary, for all that Violet loved her innocent sweetness, was not as interesting of a conversationalist. At Violet’s age, conversation was all she had left.

She put aside the book she had been reading. It was almost too quiet for her to concentrate. She smiled to herself. It had been a shock for a spinster such as she was to get used to such a noisy household, even though the children were really all grown. Now it seems, she would miss the bustle, when Mary was married, as Charles already was.

She frowned. It looked like it would end up being her and Alexandra living in this house, as two maiden aunts to Mary’s and Charles’ children. It was not the future she had ever envisioned for her formerly vivacious niece.

Suddenly she heard a commotion in the front hall and strange, male voices. They were pleasant voices, nothing raised, but nothing she had been expecting. Charles was planning to come for dinner, as his wife was out of town visiting relatives. Mary’s fiancé, Edmund, would also be to dinner. Still, since it was before tea time, the visitors would not be either of them.

“Miss Stanton,” the maid, Claire, came into the parlor. “Miss Vogel is here with two gentlemen. She says they are friends of Miss Alexandra.” Marion Vogel was not one to intrude unnecessarily. 

“Please show them in.”

Claire returned with Miss Vogel and two of the most handsome men to which Violet had ever been introduced. They were impeccably dressed and had an air of confidence and command about them.

“Miss Stanton,” Marion Vogel began. “I’m sorry to intrude without an invitation, but I’d like to introduce Mr. Joshua Smith.” The man with the twinkling brown eyes and a dimpled smile held his hand out to Violet. As she extended hers, he took them in both of his hands, and bowed gracefully. Her eyes were drawn to the ring on his left hand. It matched Alexandra’s.

“It is wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Stanton. Your niece speaks highly of you.”

“This is Mr. Thaddeus Jones.” The man with the blonde curls and brilliant blue eyes came forward. His smile was soft and gentle.

“Ma’am.”

“Please, sit down and let us get acquainted.” Violet looked up at Claire. “I’m certain our guests would appreciate some refreshments. Perhaps coffee as well as tea this afternoon, please Claire?”

“Yes, mum.” Claire curtseyed and hurried from the room.

“Now, gentlemen.” Violet caught their gazes with a firm look. “How do you know my niece?”

“We met both Charles and Miss Alexandra, while they were out West.” Heyes nodded towards Marion Vogel. “Alexandra helped us set up investment accounts with Miss Vogel here and we’ve been extremely grateful. We came to discuss further financial matters, but took advantage of the opportunity and persuaded Miss Vogel to help us get in touch with your family. We didn’t want to visit your fair city without paying a call.” Heyes smiled widely, but his eyes stayed cool. “Would Miss Alexandra be at home today?”

“She and Mary are doing wedding shopping, but should be back shortly.” Violet returned Heyes’ look with growing curiosity. “You said you met both Alexandra and Charles.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Heyes did not elaborate.

Luckily for all, at that moment voices could be heard in the hall again. This time Violet recognized the voices of her nieces, along with Claire.

“Visitors?” Mary’s query could be heard as they approached the parlor.

A trim, petite version of Chip appeared in the doorway. She had his thick brunette hair and wore spectacles on her nose. For all she was quiet and mousy, she was a perfect version of an agreeable and obedient wife. She had received many admirers both before her parents died and after her brother and sister had restored her chance of a respectable dowry. Why she had fixated on Edmund Graves still annoyed Violet.

“Hello, I’m Mary.”

“Joshua Smith, miss.” Heyes smiled at her and then turned to Curry. “And my cousin, Thaddeus Jones.”

“Oh!” Mary exclaimed. “Joshua and Thaddeus!” She turned to the woman just walking into the parlor. “Alex, the friends you’ve mentioned have come to visit.”

Heyes’ look followed Mary’s and his eyes locked with Red’s as she entered the room. His demeanor changed, as he held her in his gaze for the first time in months.

Red stilled as she came into the room and saw Heyes. She appeared as if the slightest breeze might topple her over, she who had faced down some of the roughest outlaws in the West. She closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath. When she reopened them they were locked on Heyes.

She placed her hands in his as they stood next to each other. He drew her into a tender embrace, and chastely kissed her, as he brought his face next to hers.

She withdrew to look up at his face, looking at him like she did not believe that he was there, even while she was still safe in his arms.

“Joshua?” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“Alex.” He seemed to relish her name.

The Kid cleared his throat, breaking the spell and releasing the tableau.

“Thaddeus.” Red turned towards him and gave him a swift, but affectionate hug and kiss on the cheek too. She turned back to intertwine her hand with Heyes’.

“It is such a wonderful surprise to have you two here.” Red then noticed Marion. 

“We came to visit Miss Vogel and persuaded her to bring us here.”

At that moment, the tea and refreshments appeared, so everyone found a seat. Heyes hadn’t let go of Red’s hand, so they settled onto the settee together.

“Do you two plan to stay in Cincinnati long?” Violet asked once everyone had their tea and coffee.

Heyes turned towards Violet, smiling slightly. “Our plans were flexible, depending on how much time we needed to meet with Miss Vogel, and also how much time you ladies could spare to visit with us.”

“Well, you must tell us more of how you met Alexandra and Charles.” Violet first meet Heyes’ gaze, then her niece’s. 

Heyes looked around at the opulence of Violet Stanton’s home for a moment before answering. “We met at our uncle’s home in San Francisco, Daniel O’Sullivan.”

“Oh?” Violet looked like she knew when a tale was being spun.

“Yes, Aunt.” Red hazarded a look at Heyes again and then boldly met Violet’s gaze. “I was acting as governess for a family who are friends with Mr. O’Sullivan.”

“Theodore Judah, Jr.” Heyes smiled widely and his dimples showed. “He’s in the railroad business.”

“And Charles?” Violet did not let it go.

“Oh, Chas was working in the same business as we were.” The Kid’s blue eyes twinkled.

“He will be here for supper tonight,” Mary exclaimed. “Along with my fiancé, Edmund.” She smiled fondly. “You can see them both then.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” Heyes started to rise. 

“Oh, but you must stay for dinner,” Mary insisted. “I’m certain Chas would love to see you.”

The Kid refrained from rolling his eyes, instead gave Heyes a look.

“We do still need to find somewhere to stay, so perhaps your aunt would accommodate us another night.” Even though Heyes was on the edge of the settee, he still held Alexandra’s hand.

“We do have plenty of room here,” Violet finally decided. “And I would love to hear more of your stories, and get to know you better, as you are such good friends to my niece. Oh, and my nephew.”

“If we aren’t imposing, ma’am.” The Kid answered before Heyes could say more.

“Not at all.” Violet looked shrewdly at the boys. “Please call me Aunt Violet. I have a feeling we will soon be as close as family.”

The boys had been settled in adjoining rooms, connected by a bathroom.

“Some fancy place they got here, huh, Heyes?” The Kid whistled as he looked around, while they were dressing for dinner.

“I can’t say hot and cold running water is a bad thing. Much better than having to run to the outhouse or wait for the maids to haul up buckets of water for a bath.”

“Gettin’ this dressed up just to eat though...” Curry scowled in the mirror as he struggled with his black tie.

“Here, let me.” Heyes took the tie from the Kid and settled it back around his neck, making short work of ending up with a perfect bow. As he was finishing up, a knock came to his door. The boys turned, and Heyes had started to move that way, when it quietly opened and Red slipped through, closing it behind her. The boys forgot their annoyance with the formal attire and both smiled widely at her.

Heyes gathered her into his arms and gave her a much less chaste kiss than he did in the parlor earlier.

“If you two are going to continue with that, I best go into my room and leave you alone,” the Kid teased, but didn’t move, just crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Heyes and Red broke their embrace, but he still kept his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the top of her head.

“Aunt Violet might come up and check on us if we don’t come down for dinner,” Red couldn’t help smiling into Heyes’ eyes. “But I couldn’t wait until later for a proper kiss.”

“Don’t know what you eastern gals consider proper,” the Kid scoffed. “But that kiss wasn’t it.”

“No, Kid, it definitely was not.” Heyes smile got bigger and he gave Red another tight hug. “But I’m so glad to be here.”

“I can’t believe you boys came,” Red said, delighted.

“Are you upset that we did?” Heyes asked, his demeanor turning serious.

“No,” Red smiled coyly and shook her head, but her eyes were deep. “I am just wondering what happened that finally propelled you across the Mississippi. You’ve never been East, have you?”

“Thaddeus has, but me, no.” Heyes looked down and rubbed Red’s arms. “There was nothing for us out West.”

“No amnesty?” Red looked into Heyes’ eyes, but he didn’t meet hers. He instead looked at the Kid.

“No, and we finally admitted there wasn’t going to be one.” Heyes sighed deeply, then smiled at Red, and offered his arm. “But as you said, we better get on downstairs before someone comes looking, and finds you in a bedchamber with not only one single man, but two.”

“Not that I didn’t bunk with a dozen men or more, upon occasion, out West.” Red’s eyes glittered.

“I’m assuming your aunt doesn’t know anything about Red, or Slim?” Curry asked as they started out of the room.

“Nor Chip, nor Buff.”

They met up with Mary as they were descending the stairs and the Kid offered his arm.

“Why you two look every bit the gentlemen,” Mary said shyly. “Alex’s stories let me to believe you were cowboys, or worse.”

“Even out West there is some civilization,” Heyes replied. “We have a friend in Denver, as well as Mr. O’Sullivan in San Francisco, both of whom would take offense if we didn’t dress for dinner.”

Aunt Violet was already waiting in the parlor, as well as Mary’s fiancé, Edmund. Introductions had started, when Chip hurried into the room.

“Sorry, about being late, Aunt. I had a meeting that ran over…” He stared at Curry and Heyes. “Boys. What a surprise.” His tone did not indicate that it was a pleasant surprise.

Mary, had been introducing the boys to Edmund, but then replied to Chip, keeping her smile firmly in place. “Charles, it is so nice to finally meet your friends from the West.” She smiled genuinely at the boys, trying to make up for her brother’s faux pas. She turned to Edmund, making certain she gave him her attention. “Alexandra told me they had been all over the West, but never this far East.” She turned back to the boys, smiling. “How fascinating.”

“Thaddeus has been to the East Coast, but no, I had never been past the Mississippi.” He looked at Red, “I never found the need, until now.”

“I’m afraid neither Alexandra nor Charles have told me as many stories as Mary has obviously heard. Not that I didn’t ask.” Violet looked at her older niece, but it was her nephew who answered first.

“Oh, Aunt, I’m certain it was just silly stories, such as sisters share.” He smiled condescendingly at both Violet and Mary, but then glared at first Red, then the boys.

“Yes, I’m afraid I was just jealous of Alex’s rings. The colored golds were so beautiful and romantic, I wanted to know the stories behind them.” She smiled sweetly then and looked down at her own engagement ring, with a conspicuously large stone. “Now, of course, I had my own sweet dreams come true, but until Edmund proposed, I’m afraid I kept at my dear sister to tell me tales about her journeys out West.”

“And what did she tell you?” Chip asked warily.

“That even though the ring was made in South Dakota, Joshua had given it to her in California.”

“Because that is where we met.” Hannibal Heyes kissed Red’s hand, before he launched into a story. “Of course, once I saw it with the ruby, I knew it was the ring for her.”

Dinner passed pleasantly enough. Mary was happy to have Edmund there and very happy to see her sister out of the melancholy that had plagued her since she and Chip had returned. Aunt Violet had tried to ask the boys penetrating questions, but Heyes easily parried them and the Kid just smiled, and enjoyed the meal. Chip was like a thundercloud at the far end of the table, but he remained silent until the ladies adjourned to the parlor, leaving the men to cigars and port.

“What are you boys doing here?” Chip did not waste a minute after the ladies had left.

“Why, visiting your lovely city.” Heyes’ eyes and smile were glittering but hard.

“I know you borrowed money from Alexandra,” Chip sneered. “To stake a poker game.”

Edmund looked haughtily at the boys and looked a bit offended.

“Alexandra … insisted I take the money.” Heyes voice became cold. “And we paid her back months ago. Ask Marion Vogel. We were in town to ask her advice on investing additional funds we now have.”

“More poker winnings?” Chip asked curtly.

“And your money is from?” Curry asked, but Heyes held up his hand. Chip looked affronted.

“How about we all enjoy this nice port and these cigars? Let me assure you that we just came to visit, since we hadn’t had a chance to say good bye before you and Alexandra left to come home.” Heyes smiled thinly.

“It never occurred to you that she did that on purpose?” Chip’s voice rose.

“Yes … Charles. The letter she left for me said that.” Heyes eyes shone with exasperation. “But the one she sent recently led me to believe she had some regrets about that. So here we are.”

Edmund had been enjoying the hostile interchange, but the Kid had enough.

“How about we just enjoy our drinks and cigars, as Joshua suggested earlier and then join the ladies?”

Later that evening, Heyes was in bed reading a book pulled from the library downstairs. He couldn’t concentrate on it, so he tossed it to the bed.

After they had rejoined the ladies in the parlor, the animosity was masked, but still left a coolness in the air, until Charles and Edmund had taken their leave for the evening. Heyes sighed. He had hoped he and the Kid could spend some time here, but did not want to make things difficult for Red.

A barely audible knock came from the door and Red stole into his room, shutting the door noiselessly behind her. She was dressed in a flowing house robe and the lamplight glittered off of her unbound hair. Heyes’ eyes were pools of intensity as he watched her approach his bed. She took off her robe, standing in a translucent linen shift. Heyes pulled her gently but eagerly onto the bed.

The lamp had been extinguished for some time. Moonlight teased between the heavy curtains on the windows. Red lay in Heyes’ arms. Neither was inclined to move. They both knew she needed to leave soon, before the dawn light replace the moon’s glow.

“Was it because of the Johansen brothers?” Red asked quietly, her hand tickling the hairs on his chest.

“No, not really.” Heyes sighed, “At most, it was just another excuse to put us off.”

“How long had it been?”

There was silence for a minute, but Heyes finally answered. “Over five years.”

“What will you do now?”

She could feel him smile, as his hand caressed her back. 

“Besides this?”

She nodded.

“I honestly do not know.” He pulled her up on him, so he could meet her eyes. “I’d like to stay here while we figure that out.”

“That would be lovely.” She smiled down at him and lowered her mouth for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a trip to Cincinnati that gave rise to Red’s story. There is an older area downtown called “Over-the-Rhine” which has such an atmosphere about it, that after I saw buildings with dates on them from the 1870s and 1880s, I knew I needed to write their story.


	5. Chapter 5

For all that they had once been the most successful outlaws in the history of the West, the boys settled surprisingly easily into the routine of the house on Morris Street. Heyes started reading his way through the library on the first floor. The Kid enjoyed trips to the shooting club, so he could keep up on his marksmanship. They played croquet. They rested, which they had not really done in twenty-five years.

Not everything proceeded, however, without a challenge or two.

“Heck, has Chip always been this annoying?” The Kid shook his head, as they gathered in the library one evening. 

He followed his partner into the room. Heyes was looking for another book to read, as Red was settling in one of the plush chairs, after pouring herself a glass of brandy. Two glasses of whiskey already sat on the table beside her. Aunt Violet and Mary had retired for the night, when Chip and Edmund left after dinner.

“What did he do tonight?” Red sighed, took another drink and relaxed further into the chair, but did not really answer Curry’s question.

“When we were having our after dinner drinks and cigars, while you ladies had retired to the parlor, I thought I’d ask him if he knew of a shooting club where I could go practice, to, well, keep a hand in.” The Kid was obviously trying to keep his temper level, but a couple of emotions crossed his face. He started to pace, before he answered, looking back at Red. “He said he couldn’t recommend any club that would accept either me or Joshua as members, since we didn’t have any.” He stopped and looked to his cousin. “How was it that he put it?”

“Pedigree or provenance.” Heyes kept looking through the books without a pause.

“He seriously said that?” Red sat up straight and looked like she was ready to head over to her brother’s house.

“No.” He grunted softly, pulled out a book, looked at the title and nodded. Then turning back towards Red and the Kid he grimaced as he sat in the other upholstered chair beside her. He took a sip of whiskey as he pondered his reply. “What I think he actually said was that given we were just a couple of drifters from out West, with no family, or acquaintances to vouch for us, he didn’t feel comfortable putting us up for membership in any of the clubs where he belonged.” Heyes swirled his remaining whiskey before he took a deep drink. “He’s right, you know.” 

Red drained her brandy, looked at the empty glass like she wanted more, or maybe even a shot of whiskey. “He didn’t bother to mention that after robbing half the banks in the West, he probably isn’t their ideal member either?”

“No.” The Kid shook his head, as he held out his hand to refill Red’s glass. “Not with Edmund there.” He walked over to the liquor decanters and returned to Red with a full glass. “It wouldn’t bother me at all.” He glanced over to his partner. “But I can’t just sit here and watch Joshua read.”

“I know.” She took a slight sip, smiling softly at Heyes. “And eventually you’ll run out of books.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But what about you?”

She straightened her shoulders. “I have my causes, like education for girls.” An idea formed in her face. “I’ve been working with a lovely lady, on that effort, Maria Storer.”

“I doubt if we can help much with that, Red.” Curry had a confused look on his face.

“But her husband, Bellamy, might be able to.”

With the endorsement of one of the well-known lawyers in town who had recently married one of the richest women in Cincinnati, the boys soon were members of both the Cincinnati Athletic Club as well as the Queen City Club. The Kid often convinced Heyes to get out of the house on Morris Street, when his mood would turn sullen, to do laps in the marble pool at the Athletic Club, or to watch his back when he went to practice at the affiliated gun club.

The ranges were set up in a valley on the outskirts of the city. Most were set up as rifle target shooting, for those gentlemen who kept country homes and still considered themselves seasoned hunters. Occasionally, the boys would make a showing there, when other members were around, bringing the two lovely rifles that Red’s grandfather had left behind. There would be camaraderie and drinks afterwards, with accepting smiles at the boys’ adequate level of skill with such guns. 

There were other times Curry and Heyes would arrive at the gun range barely after dawn, when most of the other members were still abed, or perhaps right before they closed, when other men were enjoying the pleasures of their family or club in town. Then Heyes would keep watch while the Kid strapped on the well oiled gun belt that fit him like a second skin and take a few practice rounds. Never too many too garner attention, but just enough to keep his skill honed.

As they were walking back to the club house one crisp, early morning, with the fog still rolling over the hills, Heyes gave his partner a penetrating look.

“What, Heyes?” After these sessions Kid Curry was usually the most relaxed his partner ever saw him, during their time in Cincinnati, except maybe after one of the large banquets to which they were often invited. Guns and food. It did not take much to make Jedediah Curry happy.

“Just thinkin’.”

Curry took a moment to think before he replied. “About what?”

“Why we’re out here at this ungodly hour.”

They walked for another moment before the Kid replied.

“I gotta keep in practice, Heyes.”

“Why?” His partner sounded genuinely curious.

“To keep you alive.”

For a moment the only sound between them was the swish of their boots through the grass.

“You expectin’ bounty hunters to make it to Cincinnati?”

“Maybe.” The Kid’s face was still.

“Seriously?” Heyes stopped and his partner did after another step.

“No.” The Kid shook his head after a moment. “But we won’t always be here, will we?”

Heyes looked off towards the horizon as the sun was burning off the fog. “No. I ‘spect not.”

“Well, then.” Curry nodded. “Gotta be able to keep us both alive.” He paused for a moment, but then resumed walking. The remainder of his answer drifted back towards his partner. “And maybe Red.”

Heyes simply nodded and clasped the Kid on his shoulder, as he caught up to him.

For all the Chip was hesitant to put them forward for membership in a gentleman’s club, he did take what advantage he could of the relationship, once the boys became well acquainted with some of the rich and powerful men in Cincinnati. The Kid was always up for whatever activity was occurring at the Athletic Club and Heyes was always up for a game of poker at the Queen City Club, so they were often welcome additions to any club gathering.

The same could not be said of Chas, who had tried too hard to reestablish his reputation after returning from the West. It did not help that he was frequently accompanied by Mary’s fiancé, Edmund, who was simply annoying, because of his superior attitude and his frequent requests to “just borrow a few dollars” to join a card game, when he never made good on these loans.

The boys had tried to distance themselves from Chas, so much, that he confronted them one night, when they offered no assistance as Edmund was cornered by another member about yet another unpaid promissory note.

“I’d watch out, if I were you two.” Anger glittered in Chas’ eyes. “I could ruin you both with tales of your adventures out West.”

Heyes had been about ready to leave, trying to keep peace in the family, when the Kid turned sharply, and approached Chas, standing inches from him. “You’re threatenin’ us?” There was amazement on Curry’s face, until it turned to deadly steel. He continued in a quiet, ice cold voice. “You need to remember that we know exactly who you were out West.” He paused for a moment to let that register with Chas. “And you have no clue who we were.” A grim smile crossed his face. “But it would scare the hell out of you if you did.”

It took a moment for Chas to regain his voice. Even without knowing, being confronted by Kid Curry was not something most men could recover from quickly. Eventually his natural overconfidence resurfaced and his lack of intelligence showed by his next statement. He was not ready to challenge Curry, but he looked over his shoulder to Heyes standing directly behind him, providing backup as usual.

“Gotta have your hired gun do the dirty work, threatening me?” Chip almost laughed in their faces, but at the last minute self-preservation stopped him.

Surprise at Chas’ stupidity washed over Hannibal Heyes’ face, but then he just shook his head. An evil grin lit up his face. 

“No, he’s just my friend, keepin’ me from gettin’ annoyed by things that don’t matter.” The glare of a true outlaw gave Chas pause. He looked from Heyes to Curry and back once more before he finally showed some sense and slowly backed out of the confrontation.

Heyes let his breath out, when Chas had crossed the room and pulled Edmund into the smoking parlor. The Kid relaxed, but not completely.

“You think we’ll have more problems with him, Heyes?”

“Yeah, eventually.”

“Problems you’ll have to solve or problems for me to handle?”

“Heck, Kid probably both.” He gave his friend a wry smile though, as they walked out of the club. “But promise me one thing?”

“Anything, Heyes, but what?”

“Let me know before you’re gonna call him out on Vine Street for a shoot out. I might want to do it myself.”

Kid Curry just laughed.

Charles was not the only Stanton family member who felt that they needed to confront Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith to discover more of what truths they were obviously hiding.

Eventually, even with his silver tongue spinning tales, Aunt Violet did corner Hannibal Heyes and forced him to be as honest as he was capable.

It was a peaceful afternoon. Alex and Mary were out lunching with friends. The Kid was taking a nap after luncheon on the terrace and Heyes was sequestered in the library. The deep arm chairs there had belonged to Violet’s father and were still sitting in an alcove by an eastern window. It gave enough light for reading, while allowing anyone sitting in them to be invisible from the hallway. Violet kept a selection of fine liquors in the cabinet behind the doors of that room, ostensibly for guests. He wasn’t certain of his status in the household, but no one objected to the absence of an occasional glass or two of the fine Kentucky bourbon, so he enjoyed a drink with his book that day.

He was struggling through a copy of _Agnes Grey_. After reading _Wuthering Heights_ and having had Red start reading _Jane Eyre_ to him when she had nursed him with the grippe, he thought he would give the third Bronte sister a try. He had finished up Charlotte Bronte’s novel after she had left and had really enjoyed it, with its tale of orphanhood, crazy ladies in the attic, a strong male protagonist and an even stronger female protagonist. It was something very different from the dime novels the Kid preferred. He wasn’t enjoying Anne Bronte’s book as much and wondering if he should put it aside in favor of the volumes of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ that he had also noticed on the shelves here in the library. He sighed and picked up _Agnus Grey_ again. He was thinking there would be plenty of time still for the Shakespeare when he heard someone walking softly down the hall and pause before entering the library. He stood up when he saw Violet walk across the room.

“Aunt Violet, is there something I can do for you?” He graced her with a soft smile.

Her look in return was not as gentle and he felt a trickle of trepidation crawl up his spine.

“Yes, Joshua, there is.”

“Oh? What, pray tell?” His smile stayed on his face, but his eyes became as hard as hers.

“If you will be kind enough to pour me a glass of that excellent brandy in the crystal decanter, I will join you here in your seclusion and let you know.” She smiled warmly, but Heyes’ anxiety only increased.

She was seated in the other easy chair in the secluded corner, when he returned with her drink. He handed it to her and as much as he felt like he needed to remain standing, to stay in control of the situation, he also sat, being the polite man he had always been and the gentleman he was starting to learn to be.

There was silence as Violet took a sip, before setting her glass on a side table. Heyes yearned for a drink of the bourbon, but knew he needed all his wits about him. A slip up now with Red’s aunt might mean the end of this restful idle and any chance to see her again. As hard as it was, he waited for Violet to start the conversation.

“Explain about the rings.”

He took a deep breath, in preparation to spin yet another tale, when Violet reached out and clasped his hand. “Please tell me some of the truth. I doubt very much if it will be all of the truth, but I would appreciate the respect to be told some.”

She released his hand and he paused and thought for a moment. He then captured her gaze. “I gave Alexandra the rings because I care for her, because they reminded me of her gorgeous red hair and because they helped protect her when she was out West.”

She continued to search his face for a moment before she nodded and took another sip of her brandy. “Thank you, for at least some of the truth.” She paused, but then continued. “Why are you wearing a ring that matches hers? Even if you were married, most men do not.”

Heyes looked out of the window onto the lawn, so green compared to what he was used to. Then he looked back at Violet. “Not that I need any reminder of your niece, but that is why I wear it.”

There was silence for a few minutes.

“Did you travel as husband and wife?”

Heyes started to answer, but then stopped. He took a deep drink of the whiskey. “You probably should ask Alexandra. She might prefer to answer that question.” He paused but continued before Violet could frame another question. “I did what I could to protect her, not that she often allowed it much or was pleased when I tried.”

“No, I imagine not.”

Silence settled between them again, until Heyes continued. “She became ... ill at one point and I and Thaddeus took care of her. That is when I bought the rings, so it all looked proper.”

“I see.” Violet took a larger drink of the brandy. “Why didn’t you take back the rings?”

“I honestly did not want to.”

Violet nodded. “May I ask what your intentions are now?”

Heyes sighed and finished off his bourbon before he answered. “If I were able, I’d ask her to marry me.” He laughed dryly. “I doubt if she’d say yes, but it wouldn’t stop me from asking.”

“Why aren’t you able?” Violet’s voice became a bit sharp. “Are you already married?”

“No.” Heyes laughed freely then. “Not even one wife.” He gazed out the window before he looked back at Violet. “Honestly? We have some, um, legal issues we need to get cleared up first. We’ve been trying for a few years now. I continue to have hope, but after so long, it is frustrating.” He stopped, and rose, holding out his hand for her glass. “I know I need another drink. Do you?”

Violet looked at her half-filled glass. “No, not so early in the day, but please feel free to have another yourself.”

Heyes nodded and strode across the room to refill his glass. He took a sip and walked slowly back to Violet. This time he did not sit down, but she looked up at him.

“If you are going to continue to reside with us, we need to come up with a story that will leave Alexandra acceptable to society here, if she ends up having to stay with me in the end.”

Heyes nodded and started to pace.

“We can say that you are promised and plan to become engaged, but are not wanting to take the spotlight from Mary and Edmund, so are waiting to make any formal announcement.”

Heyes stopped in front of Violet. “That would be acceptable?”

She nodded and then sighed. “Even if it does not happen, at most she will have only the disgrace of a broken engagement. Women have survived worse. We don’t move any more in the circles where that would matter and it only would if she wanted to or needed to marry someone else.” Violet looked up at him. “With the money she has now and her obvious feelings for you, I do not see her wanting to do either.”

“I’m sorry if our visit has, well, adversely affected her future prospects.”

“Oh, Joshua, I doubt very highly if she really ever had any marriage prospects, even before her parent’s tragedy. And since she came back, she did not seem interested in anyone. Until you arrived and it was very obvious why.”

Heyes smiled self-consciously. “I would have stayed away if I thought it would have helped.”

“I do believe you honestly think that.”

Heyes stopped short. “Have we outstayed our welcome?”

Violet shook her head. “Not yet. As long as you continue to make Alex so happy, you are welcome.” She gave Heyes a very honest look. “If that ever changes...”

“Then we will go. You have my promise.” Heyes stood before her.

Violet nodded and held out her glass. “Now I think we both need another drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Maria Longworth Nichols Storer and her second husband Bellamy Storer are historical characters. Maria Storer was one of the richest women in Cincinnati before she became the founder of the Rookwood Pottery Company. Rookwood produced beautiful pieces. The Cincinnati Athletic Club and the Queen City Club existed during the boys’ time and both still do today.


	6. Chapter 6

The gas lamps provided a soft glow to the rooms as the guests arrived for Mary and Edmund’s engagement party. The crisp white shirts on the gentlemen and the glittering jewels on the ladies added to the festive mood. The Stantons had not regained all of the social status that they had lost with their parents’ tragic end, but the house was filled with enough of their dear friends and acquaintances who were curious enough about the recent changes in their household to attend.

Charles’ marriage was not a source of great rumors or gossip, other than how he had come up with the money he needed to become established enough to wed. The continuing question of the source of the Stanton siblings’ regained wealth puzzled people. It was known that their Aunt Violet had not lost her fortune, but also that it hadn’t been large enough to finance two weddings within a year and reestablish Alexandra as a socialite lady of leisure.

Yet the most fascinating question on many lips was who were the two gentlemen who now resided with the Stanton ladies on Morris Street. From appearance and manners, Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones were polite and well-dressed gentlemen. They did not appear to be taking advantage of the ladies, as they seemed to have their own means of support. Mr. Smith was known to win and lose large amounts of money at the card tables, mainly winning, but with the nonchalant air of someone did not need to worry.

Miss Violet Stanton had been asked in not so many words how she came to have two young unmarried men living in her home, with her young unmarried nieces residing there too. She had pulled herself up, stiffened her spine with the determination that had gotten her through the scandals even before that of her brother’s actions. She let her friends, as well as her acquaintances know in no uncertain terms that she had thoroughly vetted the two young men staying in her home. She also indicated that while a formal engagement had not yet been announced between Mr. Joshua Smith and her remaining unpromised niece, it would happen, once the spotlight was off her other niece, Mary. They should be expecting yet another marriage announcement from the house on Morris Street in the coming year. While she knew she was pushing the limits of truth a bit, she was hoping to at least get her youngest niece married before yet another scandal rocked their family.

“Mary looks so happy,” Red smiled gently, gazing at her sister, who was across the room at the side of her intended. She had her hand in the crook of Hannibal Heyes’ arm, probably a bit more intimate than was really acceptable in their social circles, between a couple that wasn’t formally engaged. 

Heyes didn’t reply immediately and Red looked up into his face.

“You still do not really care for Edmund, do you?” Red queried quietly.

“I don’t know what it is, but something just strikes me as wrong,” Heyes mused. “He’s just too slick. He’s a horrible poker player and loses often. He says it doesn’t bother him, but you can see different in his eyes.”

“You sound like Aunt Violet,” Red chided.

“She talks as much about poker as I do?” Heyes asked, with a wry smile ghosting across his face.

“No, she just keeps saying that he’s only marrying her for her money,” Red replied. “The Graves may not be as wealthy as they were before the recession, but they don’t need her dowry.”

“He may. I’ve heard he spends a lot.” Heyes’ voice was even, but Red could tell that he still wasn’t happy with Edmund.

“I’ve not heard that.”

“You don’t spend as much time in the clubs with him and Chip, as Thaddeus and I have,” Heyes’ smile thinned.

“I would if I could,” Red scowled. “Sometimes I want to just chop off my hair again and ride back into the West until I find a saloon where they don’t care what family you are from or how well-bred you are. They just care if you have enough money to bet on the next hand and pay for a round of beers.”

“You don’t really mean that.”

“Sometimes I do. I definitely had more freedom.”

“Yeah, freedom to ride into a bullet.” Heyes’ voice was tired.

“I know, my love.” Red looked up at Heyes and then to the people in the room before them. “Sometimes the West does call. It was simpler, even if it was deadly.”

Heyes put his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on her temple. He smiled at her, but was looking across the room. “Who’s that Thaddeus is dancing with?”

Red followed Heyes’ gaze and smiled. “Are you worried about who might take advantage of him?”

“No,” Heyes laughed. “I’m just wondering whose father I’m going to have to sweet talk. I think he’s danced with her twice.”

“That is Lily Elizabeth Warren, Bessie to us. She is Mary’s best friend from school. She’s just arrived in town to help with the wedding.”

“Oh.” Heyes further appraised her. She was petite, round in all the right places, and as blonde and blue eyed as the Kid. She was laughing at something he had said. “She seems very young.”

“She’s Mary’s age, nineteen.”

“Any jealous boyfriends Thaddeus will have to deal with?”

“No.” Red was thoughtful. “And I have no idea why. She’s such a delightful girl and her parents are well connected.”

“He found one of the needy again,” Heyes muttered to himself and sighed.

“Excuse me, Joshua.” Red looked confused. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Red. Absolutely nothing.” Heyes paused for a beat. “I hope.”

As the wedding plans proceeded, Bessie Warren became a fixture at the Stanton home on Morris Avenue. She was vivacious, witty and always full of energy. She was constantly chattering when she was around, telling story after story, if not of the schools days she shared with Mary, then of her more recent courting efforts to find a husband. She was a marked contrast to the quieter Stanton girls and caused noise and swirl in the household, where before there was quiet and peace, even with all the wedding plans for Mary. The calm sanctuary that the boys had found in Eden Park, had suddenly turned into a typical female household full of giggles and lace.

Heyes had tried to absent himself from the chatty planning tea parties where Bessie was present, by accompanying the Kid to the sporting club to practice his marksmanship, or for drinks and cards at the Queen City Club. This worked for a week or so, but as the wedding drew closer, Bessie seemed to always be present, even staying overnight, giggling through dinner and well into the evening with Mary and even occasionally Alex. Hannibal Heyes finally became desperate enough to avoid the female chatter that the boys accepted a dinner invitation from Chas and Edmund to accompany them to their club.

“You know, Heyes.” The Kid was struggling with his bow tie, as they prepared to have yet another boring dinner out. “I would rather stay here and have dinner with the ladies. If I have to listen one more of Edmund’s stories, I think I may permanently fall asleep. You’ll have to not just poke me when he’s finished, but roll me into a carriage to get me back here.”

“He’s the harmless one, Kid.” Heyes took a final look in the mirror and smiled. Even his long, dark locks had been tamed and his tie looked perfect. He turned towards his cousin and glared at him until he stopped his efforts and let him quickly and efficiently finish off his tie. “I don’t know why you can’t do this, as often as we’re in formal attire recently.”

The Kid shrugged, not seeming to care. “Not a skill I have, Heyes.” He patted the special pocket to again verify that his pistol was where he already knew it to be.

“You worried about coyotes in the lobby of the club?” Heyes stood with his hand on his hips, not proper gentlemanly posture, but here in their rooms it mattered little.

“No, but if Edmund goes on yet again, about that supposed hunting trip down in Virginia, I may just have to shoot him.”

“Kid, I hope you are just joking. Mary won’t be happy if you do that and probably not even Red. Maybe you need to leave your gun here.” They both knew Heyes was also carrying a concealed weapon, but it wasn’t mentioned.

Curry gave his partner a look that said exactly what he thought of his suggestion and simply turned towards the door. “I don’t think Red is overly happy with you going out so much.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t very happy the night they took us to that brothel.” Heyes shook his head. 

“It was fancier than anything we’d ever seen in even Denver or San Francisco, but that definitely was what it was, no matter that Chip tried to pass it off as a social club, when he accidentally let it drop that we had visited.” The Kid laughed. “I thought Red was about to start swearing again, until I told her you hadn’t indulged in the services there.”

“I don’t know why she wouldn’t believe me.” Heyes sighed as they started down the stairs.

“Maybe because she knew you took advantage of some of the services of the saloon gals out West, that she never did.”

“Yeah, but that was before, well, it was before.”

“And why would Chip and Edmund need to visit such a place, since one is married and one is engaged?” The Kid quietly walked down the stairs, the thick carpeting silencing even his normally quiet tread.

“You compare me once more to either Chip or Edmund, and it don’t matter if we’re in the middle of Cincinnati or not, but I’ll have to call you out. Right there in the street in front of the house.”

“Just mentioning that we might start spending more evenings here again, even though we both know that you spend all your time at the poker or faro tables when we go out.”

“Red should know that.” Heyes’ eyes were a bit flinty, as they approached Mason, the Stanton’s butler, who had their coats and hats ready for their evening out.

A burst of giggles came from the front parlor, as the boys put on their coats. Heyes gave his partner a telling look, but then softened his gaze when Red came out into the hall, as Mason bowed and retreated. She came up slowly and ran her hands up and down the lapels of his coat. “Abandoning us again?” Her voice was light, but her gaze was not, until she turned towards Curry, putting her arm through his.

“Thaddeus, you’ll watch out for him, won’t you? See that he doesn’t get himself into too much trouble?”

“Always, Red. That’s my job.” The Kid kissed her on the cheek as they turned to leave.

Heyes turned back as they walked down the steps to the waiting carriage, as Red stood there, with the door half open still. “You know, I can take care of myself. Been doing it quite a while.”

“You keep thinking that, Joshua.” The Kid laughed softly and shook his head, as he started towards the carriage, to give them a moment alone.

Heyes came back up a couple stairs, reaching out to take Red’s hand. “You can trust me.” He paused. “You know that, don’t you?”

She searched his eyes, seeing nothing but the truth and finally nodded. She sighed. “I guess I’m just feeling a bit, I don’t know, confined being here back East.” She glanced down at the yards of material that covered her. “Back here as I am.”

Heyes came to stand before her, taking her other hand and bringing them both up to his lips to kiss them briefly, smiling down at her. He softly whispered into her ear. “I’d take you to play poker with me, if I could. You’re a much better player than either your brother or Edmund.”

Peals of laughed wafted out of the parlor and they both cringed a bit.

She then smiled up at him and backed off into the doorway. “Have fun, but not too much.”

“Always.”

It was quiet in the cab for the first few minutes.

“I can’t imagine spending a lot of time here, without being able to go out.” Heyes looked out at the passing streets.

“Even when Bessie goes back home after the wedding?” The Kid was watching his partner closely.

Heyes laughed and then sobered. “Yes, even then.” Silence fell between them for a few more minutes. “I can’t imagine how Red is dealing with the restrictions coming back here.”

“Did she have another choice? With the manhunt trying to find the Johnsons?”

Heyes paused like he was going to come up with an answer, but then stopped for a moment, before he continued. “We could have taken her to Devil’s Hole.”

The Kid laughed dryly and shook his head. “Ah, Heyes, what would that have accomplished? Maybe she would have ended up with a wanted poster too? Lom would have given up on helping us with our amnesty, even before we did.”

Heyes looked like he wanted to disagree, but then finally nodded, the passing gaslights reflecting off of his eyes, before he closed them and leaned his head back against the cab wall.

“So.” He opened his eyes at the Kid’s voice. “Not to question what you or Red have decided, but what are we doing, long term?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He laughed. “Maybe we should marry you off to Bessie.”

The Kid laughed heartily, but then smiled softly. “You’ve come up with worse plans, Heyes.”

“Not that I remember.” Heyes chuckled softly, until he noticed that Curry wasn’t joining him. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you see her as one of your needy ones?”

The Kid shrugged. “Don’t seem like her parents are doing a very good job finding her a husband.”

“I doubt if you’d make the short list.”

“Nah, but you know. You could be nicer to her.”

“What have I done? I’ve been a perfect gentleman.”

“I see you roll your eyes sometimes when she goes off on one of her stories.”

“And you enjoy them?”

Curry shrugged. “Maybe I just have more experience listening to wild tales.” He smiled at his partner.

“Now, wait a minute. Are you comparing my excellent ability to keep us out of the hands of the law all these years, with silly tales of dating? And winning choral contests at school?”

“Never, Heyes.” The smile had not left the Kid’s face.

“Fine. You and Red will get your wish. We’ll stay in for dinner more, but if Bessie starts another story, you have to promise to use your well-honed skill to bring up another topic.”

“Heyes, I never do that to you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Nah, it is usually just easier to let you go on until you run out. Learned that long ago.”

As the carriage pulled up outside of the club, there was an interesting look that passed between the partners.

“Maybe you should just go home now, if I’m that much trouble to be around.”

“Ah, heck, Heyes, don’t be getting proddy.” He smiled as he moved towards the door. “‘Sides, Red would skin me alive if I didn’t watch over you.”

Heyes looked like he was going to answer as the door opened, but then just shook his head. He walked confidently up the steps of the club, with the Kid beside him.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The Stantons and their friends were taking tea on the veranda off the back of the home, after a morning of shopping by the ladies to put the finishing touches on Mary’s trousseau. Bessie was regaling them with yet another tale of yet another beau she had tolerated at her parents’ request. It had ended, as the others had, not well.

“Emeril was so fascinated by insects that while we were at the Morgan’s July Fourth ball, when he had found a rare species of beetle out in the garden, he brought it in on a plate and frightened all the ladies, and if I am honest, quite a few of the gentlemen.” Bessie paused to take a breath. Heyes glanced at Red and rolled his eyes.

“Based on some of the balls we’ve attended here in Cincinnati,” the Kid interjected, smiling at Bessie. “That would liven them up.” He was obviously doing his best to keep his promise to Heyes, to keep Bessie under control, but it was also noticeable that she was very aware of Heyes’ condescending attitude.

“Oh, Thaddeus,” Bessie laughed, seemingly grateful that someone was listening to her stories. “Wasn’t the last ball you all attended the Kroger’s? And wasn’t that fascinating Maria Nichols there? The lady who does those wonderful pottery vases?” She turned to Red. “Alexandra, didn’t you say Marion Vogel had suggested you invest in her company?”

“Yes, Bessie, we talked to her. It is Maria Storer, now that she’s remarried,” Red replied. “She’s a lovely lady, who produces absolutely lovely pottery. There is a market for high quality art work, within the banking, mining, and railroad crowd.” 

Heyes looked at Bessie again. Perhaps she wasn’t a totally flighty female. “It would be a diversification from the technical firms in which we are invested, like the light and gas companies, and telephone.”

“Papa says her new husband would make a good representative from Ohio…” Bessie started.

“No more discussion of investments and political appointments,” Mary pleaded. “I get enough of that from Edmund. He’s constantly going on about how he needs more money for his plans.”

Heyes exchanged a meaningful glance with Red, but then noticed that both the Kid and Bessie were trying to find a change of subject.

“Bessie, you never told us what happened with the bug guy,” the Kid smiled sweetly at the young woman whose blue eyes rivaled his own. Heyes rolled his eyes again, this time at the Kid.

“Oh, well, since it was a ball at the Morgans’, there were of course Rockefellers there and I think even a Vanderbilt or Rothschild or two.” Bessie rolled her own cerulean eyes. “Papa was disappointed, but Mama was furious at being associated with poor Emeril. He was really only interested in marrying me so that he could eventually get government grants to do entomological research…”

The Kid looked confused.

“Back to bugs, Thaddeus,” Heyes supplied. “Entomological research is studying bugs.”

“Beetles,” Bessie shuddered. “Why beetles, I have no idea, but that’s what he liked.” She shrugged. “More than me, I guess. Mama told me to let him down gently, since his grandmother is a Hargrove, but I think he was very happy to go back to his study and pin his beetles.”

“Didn’t he marry that Forrester heiress?” Mary mused.

“Yes!” Bessie chortled, her golden curls shaking. “I shouldn’t say it, but with her close-set eyes, she looks like a beetle.”

This time Heyes gave the Kid a very meaningful look.

“How about a game of croquet?” the Kid interjected.

Later that afternoon, after the Kid and Bessie had thoroughly trounced Joshua and Alexandra at croquet, the back lawn was exceedingly quiet. Aunt Violet had retired for her afternoon rest soon after the game was completed. Heyes had accompanied Red to her room, ostensibly as a gentlemanly gesture. However, as Heyes was no gentleman, even Bessie knew he would not be back soon. It was surprising that they were quite so obvious about it, but as there was only family around, nothing was said. Mary had told Bessie that they were just waiting until her marriage was over to announce their own plans to wed. She decided they could be given some leeway for being so kind to her dear friend, to let her enjoy all the attention due her as a bride. 

For once, Bessie seemed perfectly happy for the porch to be quiet. It seemed for the best that Joshua had not returned. He had left in a bit of a snit, not quite understanding how someone who was chattering the entire time could calculate the correct angles and forces needed to send a certain green croquet ball across the lawn so often. Bessie decided that laughing each time was probably not ladylike behavior, but it amused her so to annoy Joshua to such an extent. Thaddeus had laughed even harder, but that probably was no excuse for her behavior.

Still, she smiled. It had been fun.

“Why does your Mr. Smith not care for me?” Bessie asked Thaddeus, when it was just the two of them sitting at the wicker table under the sycamore trees in the back lawn, sipping deliciously cool lemonade. Mary was resting on a chaise lounge at a bit of a distance, but close enough that everyone was chaperoned.

“Oh, Bessie, it ain’t … isn’t that he doesn’t like you.” The Kid had a wry smile on his face and those beautiful blue eyes were glittering with so much mischief, that she felt herself almost getting lost in them. “He just doesn’t like to lose. Especially to someone who …” The Kid hesitated.

“Isn’t a serious and obviously smart person, like Alexandra?” Bessie completed the thought.

“Well, I wouldn’t have said it exactly that way …” The Kid demurred.

“No, because you are too sweet, Thaddeus.” Bessie smiled genuinely at the Kid, meeting his blue gaze.

“I’m not often called sweet,” Curry chuckled softly to himself.

“Why ever not?”


	7. Chapter 7

They were attending yet another summer ball, this time at the home of the Storers. It was the first time the Stantons had been welcomed back into such a high level of Cincinnati society. Maria Storer had been impressed by Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones when she had met with them at Vogel Associates, to discuss investment in her new fledging Rookwood Pottery company. If that had not been enough to secure an invitation, Bessie had coaxed her mother to hold a tea party and invite the Stanton ladies, as well as Mrs. Storer, who had found Alexandra an equally intelligent and educated woman, something not a given in Cincinnati society.

The Storers’ home showed Maria’s influence, both her artistic talents and her deep heritage in the Cincinnati elite. There were impressive paintings, as well as equally impressive pottery pieces. Red was suitably impressed. Heyes appreciated what the home said about the Storers’ financial status. The Kid was impressed by the buffet laid out in the dining room. Bessie was just happy to have friends at the ball. 

“Thaddeus, please put your name on my dance card, at least twice, or I will have to dance with men like George Knowles all night!” Bessie Warren had not looked like she was rushing across the dance floor, as she had spotted the Stanton party entering. Even with stopping to smile and greet several people along the way, she was amazingly swift to be at their side.

The Kid smiled down at her, appreciating her mass of blonde curls and the way the pink confection of her dress hugged her curves in all the right places. “Why would that be a bad thing, Bessie? Is he another bug lover?”

“It was beetles, Thaddeus.” Heyes had rolled his eyes again and hid slightly behind Red, who gave him a dark look and put her arm through his to stand at his side.

“No, worse!” Bessie sighed dramatically. “He talks of nothing but this new sport, baseball.”

“Baseball has actually been around quite a while now,” Heyes started.

“Well, I don’t care. It’s still boring.” Bessie’s eyes started to harden, but then softened up as she put her arm through the Kid’s, as she gazed up at him. She whispered in his ear, “Please put your name down twice or I’ll be forced to ask Joshua too and we all know that won’t end well.”

The Kid laughed gently. “Here gimme that card before that happens or I’ll never hear the end of it.” He glanced up at Heyes and gave him a wicked smile.

Heyes glanced at Red, who was equally confused, but wisely only said, “Joshua, why don’t you take me out on the dance floor before I have to dance with this expert on baseball.”

“I don’t tell you enough what a smart woman you are, do I?” Heyes’ eyes glittered as he looked down at Red and then to the Kid, a rueful dimpled smile coming to his face as he and Red swung out into the waltz on the dance floor.

The Kid was about to follow suit with Bessie, when Mary said, “I don’t see Edmund anywhere. Do either of you?” His smile faded a bit, as Bessie’s eyes asked for patience. She turned towards her friend, who she couldn’t leave standing by herself in this crowd. 

“We could see if he’s in the dining room already, Mary,” Bessie suggested.

“I worry that he’s in the card room,” she sighed.

“I don’t think so, Mary,” the Kid replied. “It’s a bit early for that.”

“Oh, there he is,” Bessie pointed towards the veranda doors. “He’s just coming in from getting a breath of fresh air. It is so close in here with all these people. He’s headed this way. Why don’t we take you to him? It’s such a crush, it’ll be easier with the three of us.”

After pushing politely through the crowd, with a determination the Kid admired, Bessie made it to Edmund’s side before he could disappear again.

“Edmund!” Bessie greeted him, noticing a grimace on his face before he turned towards Mary with a sweet smile.

“Beloved, are you just arriving?” Edmund smirked.

“Yes sweetheart,“ Mary replied with a rapt gaze.

“We’ll leave you in Edmund’s capable arms.” Bessie gave Mary a quick hug and turned to the Kid. “I believe you promised me a dance?”

“Yes, Bessie, I did.” The Kid swept her into the melee of dancers. 

They danced in companionable silence for a minute or two. Bessie, of course, couldn’t be quiet any longer than that.

“You did see who came into the room before Edmund, didn’t you?” Bessie remarked nonchalantly. 

“The woman in the blue dress?” the Kid asked, knowing he was right.

“Lily Hargrove,” Bessie confirmed.

“Is that a problem?”

Bessie sighed. “I don’t know.”

After a few more dances, even one where Heyes offered his arm to Bessie, and a visit to the abundantly provisioned dining tables, the boys retired to the gaming room, Heyes to play poker and the Kid to keep watch, as always.

The game was not going well. If Heyes' poker face had not been totally instinctual by this point in his life, he would have scowled. He had hoped for some relaxation after the tenseness of the ballroom and dinner. Something was not right between Mary and Edmund and he was trying his best to stay out of the middle of that situation.

Yet when he came into the gaming room, it was not to be. He had been invited to a table by his host, Maria's husband, Bellamy Storer. He could not decline, even though it meant he was playing with Edmund and his friend Harlan Kirkpatrick. Heyes hadn't figured out why, but he disliked Kirkpatrick even more than he disliked Edmund.

To further worry Heyes, one of the Kroger boys was at the table also, which meant the stakes were going to be higher than he was comfortable. So far, he had been able to keep within his gambling budget set by Marion Vogel. Tonight, he figured that would be blown all to hell. He wasn’t certain yet, if it was luckily for him, or maybe not, he hadn't brought that much cash with him. 

"Raise." Kroger was a good player, for being a rich dilettante.

"Call." Heyes was playing conservatively. Even so, the night was not going well.

Somehow Heyes had come away with that hand, but wasn't so lucky the next one.

"So, Smith," Kirkpatrick shuffled smoothly. "What is going on with you and Mary's sister?" 

"Excuse me," Heyes kept his face calm. He glanced at Curry, who shifted slightly, not seeing any immediate need for backup, but still remained alert.

“Well, Eddie here.” He indicated Graves. “He tells me you’ve been living off the Stantons for quite a while now.” He shuffled. “And the rings. They are rather distinctive.”

Heyes was trying his best to keep his poker face, in spite of his anger with Kirkpatrick, when the Kid came up behind him and gently put his left hand on Heyes’ right shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Joshua you need another drink before this hand starts?”

Heyes patted the Kid’s hand with his own left. “No, thanks, Thaddeus. I should be fine.”

Kirkpatrick was cheating. The Kid’s signal to Heyes was definite. His antagonistic comments were to distract Heyes. He followed Kirkpatrick’s hands closer, as he replied.

“Not that it is any of your business, sir, but we’re making our living off the hard work of another woman.” Heyes caught what he was doing. His eyes glittered as he looked up at the man and he smiled a wide dimpled grin. “Marion Vogel.”

Bernard Kroger laughed. “I’ve heard that she’s a very talented investment broker.”

“Extremely so.” Heyes looked at his hand. It was bad as he expected. He folded early.

The amount of money in front of him waxed and waned, depending on whether the dealer was cheating or not. Kirkpatrick’s amount increased, as did Edmund’s. Kroger’s decreased, but he didn’t seem concerned. Bellamy Storer looked confused, as his decreased too. He hazarded to exchange a look with Mr. Smith, who was reputed to be an expert at this game. Smith just smiled back at him. The tension at the card table had increased. Kid Curry had brought Heyes another glass of bourbon. Heyes winked at him. Storer looked more confused, but a smile came to Kroger’s face. Kirkpatrick and Graves missed the exchange, so concerned as they were with their own schemes.

A couple other games in the room had suspended to watch their progress. Word had gotten back to the ballroom about the direction the game had taken. 

Maria Storer came into the cardroom, followed by Red, Mary and Bessie.

“Everything going well here?” Maria casually inquired of her husband.

“Of course, darling,” Bellamy answered. The look he gave her said otherwise.

Red simply came up behind Heyes and put her left hand on his left shoulder. He drew her hand down with his and gave her palm a kiss and then focused back on the game. It was Kirkpatrick’s deal again.

The Kid came up to Bessie and Mary and drew them back among the other spectators. Heyes had enough distractions.

The hand was dealt and Heyes looked at his cards. This was it. He had an amazingly good hand. He looked up at Kirkpatrick. Some of the determination that he had needed to be the leader of Devil’s Hole shown out of his eyes. The other man hesitated for a moment, but then just smiled fiercely back, thinking the control was all his.

The play went around the table, with the stakes increasing steadily, until everyone but Kirkpatrick and Heyes had folded.

Heyes put out the last amount of money he had before him. “Raise.”

Harlan smiled broadly. “Back at you. And $500 more.”

Heyes was confused. Why give him a good hand if they were just going to continue to raise?

“Will you take a note?” Heyes asked. Red’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Joshua,” Harlan smiled and glanced over to Edmund, who was looking too smug. “We did agree on table stakes.” Then he looked at the ruby ring on Red’s hand. “But I guess that is on the table, or close enough. I’m certain it’s worth the five hundred. Or close enough.”

Heyes eyes bored into Harlan’s and then Edmund’s. He doubted if this was their original intention, but still decided he disliked them even more for trying to humiliate him even further with this last act. His eyes were as hard as obsidian and the smile on his face was one that many outlaws had seen at Devil’s Hole, when they had challenged him. They had never won either. 

“Alexandra, darling.” Heyes looked up at Red, with that same look in his eyes and that evil smile. “Please.” He held out his hand. She knew whatever was going to happen, she trusted him. She placed the ring softly into his palm.

He drew her down and gently kissed her on her lips. He released her, but her hand remained on his shoulder. He looked down at the ring.

“This is one of the highest quality rubies that I’ve ever seen come out of the Palmer Canyon. I had land close to there, when I lived in Wyoming.”

Red gave him a quizzical look. Curry let go of Bessie’s arm and strengthened his stance. His eyes were ice blue and his face was still.

“Call.” Heyes placed the ring on top of the pile of money in the middle of the table. It glittered in the gaslight. Red could feel the tension in his body, even though it wasn’t obvious to anyone beside the Kid.

He lay his hand down, knowing it was a hard one to beat. Kirkpatrick laid down his cards, but all five were not visible.

“Oh, pardon me.” He brought another hand up from his lap to spread them, but Heyes rose from his chair and grabbed Harlan’s hand before he could touch his cards. Heyes flipped his hand and the card needed to complete his hand was there, not on the table.

"I believe this is mine,". Heyes' eyes danced and his dimples flared as he stretched out his arms to gather in the pile of money in the center of the table, first snatching Red's ruby ring on his little finger, so it wasn't lost in the confusion.

"But ... but ..." Kirkpatrick was nonplussed. Edmund wisely remained quiet, yet again reassessing the man who would soon be his brother-in-law.

"If I were you, Harlan, I'd take it well that Mr. Smith appears to be treating you kindly over this ... ah, situation." Bellamy Storer fixed his guest with a harsh gaze. "I believe it is time for you to leave." He nodded to his butler who had also arrived at some point during the game. "Carlton will see you out." Storer did not stand when Kirkpatrick did. Harlan looked to Edmund, but found no support, so he quietly followed the butler out.

"Thank you for your forbearance in this unfortunate circumstance." Storer looked uncomfortable.

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. Storer." Heyes turned his clear gaze on his host. 

"I knew something was not right," Storer began.

"I knew he was cheating, but I couldn't catch exactly what it was." Kroger stated. "I'm impressed that you did, Mr. Smith."

"Well, not all of it." Heyes smiled wryly and turned to Red, replacing her ruby upon her finger and kissing the palm. He gazed up at her, realizing how much it took for her to simply hand over the ring and trust him. A shadow passed across his eyes, which puzzled her, but not Curry, who Heyes brought into the conversation.

"It was actually my cousin, Thaddeus here, who spotted it first." He smiled at the Kid.

"I had a better, detached viewpoint," the Kid stated quietly.

"Perhaps it is time to focus on a more pleasant activity," Maria Storer interspersed. "Like dancing."

"Oh, yes, please!" Bessie put her arm through Curry's. "Thaddeus, I believe you promised me one more dance." She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear and he bent down good-naturedly now that the tension had dissipated in the card room. "Bring Joshua and maybe I can get one more dance out of him too."

Heyes rolled his eyes, but stood to give his arm to Red, as they processed to the ballroom.

Mary accompanied a distracted Edmund, following a distance behind the others. 

"Dear, Edmund, it doesn't seem that Joshua will hold this against you, even though Harlan is a friend of yours," Mary began, but noticed that Edmund was looking across the room, as they came to those still dancing.

"Um ... Mary, please forgive me, but I need to talk to some ... business associates." He left her by the entryway to the ballroom.

Mary looked a bit lost, but also a bit annoyed. Maria Storer had glanced her way at that moment and sighed. She had never had much appreciation for the Graves family, but had invited Edmund for Mary's sake. The Kirkpatricks were a challenge all their own. Now at least she had an excuse to avoid them.

Maria made her way over to where Mary still stood. "Are you enjoying the party, dear?" She asked the younger woman.

"Of course, Mrs. Storer." Mary smiled warmly at her hostess.

"It's Maria, dear." She smiled sympathetically. "Remember, we are Marys together."

Mary smiled warmly as Maria linked arms with her.

"Let us find you a handsome dance partner and maybe we can get Edmund's mind back where it should be."

"Oh, Mrs. .... Maria. I don't think I should dance with anyone else, since I'm engaged."

"Now, dear, you aren't dead." Maria scanned the grouping of her guests in the crowded ballroom. "How about George Knowles, over there?"

“Oh, dear," Mary smiled. "Bessie says he's a total bore."

"Well, maybe to Bessie," Maria smiled slightly herself. "I can't imagine what type of man would be fascinating enough to keep Bessie's mind busy all the time. No offense to your sweet friend, but she is rather ... ebullient, isn't she?"

"She is a very exuberant person," Mary agreed. "But that's what I love about her."

"She is lucky to have such a good friend," Maria squeezed Mary's hands, but then led her towards the dance floor in search of a partner. 

They did not find George or Edmund, but they did find Bessie and the Kid coming off the floor after a rousing waltz.

"Thank you so much, Thaddeus." Bessie smiled up at him. "You are a delight to dance with, unlike some I could mention." She started to scowl, but the Kid stopped her.

"Bessie." He tilted her chin up to meet his sparkling eyes. "Just enjoy life. Bad things come often enough without you tryin' for them."

"That is very wise, Thaddeus." Her eyes met his twinkling ones and she steered him towards Mary and Maria Storer. "Maybe you can convince Mary too."

Kid Curry swept Mary Stanton off onto the dance floor, keeping the conversation light, and had her laughing within minutes.

"Your Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones are a wonder, are they not?" Maria Storer mused.

"I wish they were my Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones," Bessie sighed. "But, yes, they do help lighten the mood, when needed."

Raised voices started to come from the far end of the room, as Maria and Bessie saw two rivals for the same pretty young girl start to face off. 

"Oh, Miss Warren, I'm sorry to abandon you," Maria started.

"I see Alexandra and Joshua over at the punch table and my mother is over with Mrs. Hesse." Bessie indicated. "Please do not worry about me."

Maria Storer gave Bessie an intent gaze. "No, I do not think you are one of those I need worry about. A hostess's duty is never done." She sighed and moved off to diffuse another situation.

Bessie took a breath herself and decided rather than intrude on Red and Heyes, she would find the ladies' retiring room and freshen up and perhaps sit for a minute or two. Mrs. Storer's comment had touched a place inside of her, where a dream lived, about which she didn't allow herself to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Bessie had taken off her dancing slippers and had her feet up on a tuffet. Her voluminous pink skirt still covered them, for even in the retiring room she must maintain her decorum. She was seated in an alcove which gave her some privacy and hid her from most of the other ladies there, but her mother had instilled in her certain rules of proper behavior and she attempted to follow them.

One of the maids had given Bessie a cool glass of iced water with lemon slices. It was so delightful that Bessie considered sitting there for the rest of the party. She knew she couldn’t abandon Mary, but she was tempted.

That was until two women came in gossiping about Edmund Graves and Lily Hargrove.

“You should have seen him rush after her. It was quite indecent.”

“They went out into the garden together. Alone.”

“She’s just desperate after George Knowles dumped her to sniff after that Warren girl.” The woman laughed. “As if such a wild western girl could hold George’s interest for long.”

“It’s not her interest he wants,” the other lady tittered. “It’s her money! And her papa’s influence.”

Bessie was incensed. It was one thing to be gossiping about her. With her family, she was used to gossip. Mary didn’t deserve it and didn’t need it after all the problems with her parents. Her mother would have told her to take the high road and ignore them, but Bessie was tired of the stressful night.

“Good evening … ladies.” Bessie’s face was covered by her most pleasant society smile. Her eyes were hard as blue ice. “You say Edmund is in the garden? With Lily? I guess I’ll have to verify that. It would hurt my dear friend to have malicious gossip being spread about her fiancé, without any proof.”

She turned to leave the withdrawing room, but then turned back with a brittle smile. “Oh, and tell that silly Lily that she is more than welcome to George. Maybe she can learn to love baseball.

After taking a deep breath in the hallway, she entered the ballroom with a pleasant smile on her face and steel blue eyes. She surveyed the room to see who really was there and who was not. Mary was sitting with her Aunt Violet and Bessie’s mother. Joshua and Alexandra were dancing again. Thaddeus looked like he had been dispatched to bring punch for several people and wondering how to get it back to them without spilling it all over himself or anyone else in the room.

“Thaddeus!” Bessie sidled up to him. “Would you appreciate some help?”

“Not quite the thing to have a lady help out with fetching punch,” the Kid replied self-consciously, but then shrugged. “But it would be really wonderful if you could.”

“I would love to help,” Bessie genuinely smiled at Curry, but he noticed her hard eyes.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Yes,” Bessie answered curtly. “Let’s get these delivered and then maybe you can help me.”

After a few pleasantries with Aunt Violet and her mother, Bessie nodded to the Kid and started heading off towards the dance floor, but then guided him to the veranda doors.

“Bessie,” the Kid hesitated. “I hope you ain’t … aren’t getting the wrong idea…”

“No, Thaddeus. I never get the wrong idea.” Bessie was a bit exasperated. Her steely blue gaze met his. "I overheard that Edmund was in the garden with Lily Hargrove. Will you come with me to verify? I don't want Mary to be embarrassed."

The Kid sighed. "Life would be a heck of a lot easier if everyone just liked whoever liked them, wouldn't it?" He shook his head. "I thought livin' out West was hard, but these here dinner parties are brutal." He gave her his brilliant smile and his arm.

They quietly made their way out onto the veranda and started systematically searching the alcoves perfect for a tryst. Bessie was surprised how quietly Thaddeus could move. He even had her gather up her skirts, so that they did not swish or catch on the bushes. She wondered how often he had gone looking for cheating lovers. She didn't want to think why else he had such a skill.

Suddenly they heard panting voices and a tinkling giggle. Bessie's countenance turned hard. The Kid indicated that he would go into the alcove first, probably to spare her any embarrassment, but she was exasperated enough, that she shook her head and hurried ahead of him.

She turned the corner around the hedge, ready to chastise Edmund, but it was not Edmund she saw. Lily Hargrove was in the passionate embrace of George Knowles. 

Bessie stopped so suddenly that the Kid ran into her and almost pushed her into the embracing couple. His reactions were quick enough though and he held onto her arms to keep her upright. He could feel her trembling and knew an outburst that she would regret was probably soon to come.

"Bessie, let's leave them," the Kid said quietly trying to calm her.

"Bessie, let me explain...". George began, coming out of the alcove. Lily was trying to hold onto him, or hide behind him. Curry wasn't quite sure, but he did notice her clothes were in disarray.

"There they are!" The gossiping ladies from the retiring room burst out onto the veranda along with several others from the ballroom. 

"Miss Warren! Out here with another man!"

"Bessie," the Kid warned. He saw Heyes and Red come outside and sent a pleading look towards them, even though he knew there was not much they could do.

"Miss Hargrove!" Another partygoer noticed Lily before she ducked back into the hedgerow.

"Yes, perhaps you should notice who is dishabille and who is not!" Bessie picked up her skirts, ignoring propriety for once and pushed her way through the gathering crowd. She could hear Lily starting to cry behind her, which just increased her momentum.

Jedediah Curry was a quick man, but he had to concentrate to make certain not to lose her in the confusion. They had just broken free of the crush in the ballroom, heading down a hallway, when the Kid saw the library down the corridor. He grabbed Bessie's arm and pulled her along. He hurried them through the archway and quietly closed the door behind them.

He started to release her, but as he did so, she started to crumble towards the floor. He held her in his arms and they gently ended up on the floor, Bessie cradled in the Kid's lap. She burst into tears and he gently rocked her until she calmed.

"He ain't worth it, Bessie," the Kid said softly.

She laughed through her tears. “Are you going to tell me that about all ten men who’ve courted me?”

“Ten, huh?” The Kid tried to repress a smile.

“That probably doesn’t sound like a lot to someone as … experienced as you probably are…”

“You callin’ me old?” he further teased her.

“No, of course not! Just a man of the world. Ten is unheard of for a woman such as me.” She snuffled and he offered her a spotless handkerchief. She hesitated to take it. “I really do need to use this.”

“I think I can afford to buy a new ‘kerchief.”

She looked skeptically at him and he was about to take offense, until she cleared her nose rather noisily.

“Now, if you’ve done that in front of all of your beaus …” The Kids’ eyes sparkled.

“Thaddeus! Of course, I haven’t!” She looked affronted and started to rise to her feet, but he pulled her back down.

“Well, maybe that’s the problem.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Maybe you need to be yourself.” He smoothed down the skirt of the pink confection of a dress that she was wearing.

“I saw your admiration when we first met for the evening.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t look pretty tonight.”

“Then what are you trying to say?”

“Maybe if you tried a bit less to be one of these fancy society girls, who seem focused only on getting a rich husband, you’d find someone that would suit you.” The Kid’s blue eyes were clear and met hers.

Bessie laughed out loud. “Mama tells me I need to be more like those silly girls.” Her face became serious. “Like my dear, sweet friend, Mary.”

“What does your mama say the boys don’t like?”

“I talk too much.”

“Any man worth his salt should know how to steer a conversation whatever way he wants. I’ve learned that from Joshua. And after living with Joshua my whole life, you seem pretty tame compared to him when he’s in a mood to talk up a storm.”

“Mama says it is fine for men to talk, but ladies should not.”

“Wouldn’t married life get a bit boring if you can’t talk to each other?”

“Oh, it’s alright for women like Alexandra, or Mrs. Storer, who are obviously intelligent.”

“Who told you that you weren’t intelligent?” Curry’s voice was serious.

“Oh, no one, but I can tell that they think a woman who natters that way I do, can’t have a brain in her head.”

“I thought some men liked wives who aren’t too intelligent.”

“But those are the men I can’t stand.”

“Did your parents pick out all the men who have courted you?”

“It’s very important to them as to who I marry.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Bessie looked at the Kid’s face, seeing the sincerity there and not having an answer.

They heard familiar voices coming down the hall. The Kid lifted Bessie to her feet and took a step away from her, as she smoothed out her dress.

“Ah, here they are,” Maria Storer led Red and Heyes into the room.

“I just needed a moment to recover.” Bessie put a pleasant smile on her face. “Thaddeus helped me to find this quiet spot.” She turned toward the Kid. “Thank you so very much for being such a considerate gentleman, just when I needed it.” She held out her hand and he gently took it for a moment. Then she was gone.

“Alexandra, I don’t know if I can take another party,” the Kid said as they were on their way to an engagement luncheon for Lily Hargrove and George Knowles. “I think wrangling cows out West would be easier.”

“You’re getting soft, Thaddeus,” Heyes chided. “If you can’t charm all the ladies there.”

“If it means I could miss this tea party, you can call me whatever you want, Joshua.”

The party went quietly, compared to some recently in Cincinnati. The couple actually looked happy together. In spite of all their parents’ machinations, it appeared that it would end up being a love match.

Bessie Warren was, of course, not in attendance, nor was her mother. The Kid actually missed her chatter, but he was kept busy attending on Aunt Violet, and to some extent Mary, since Edmund had made himself scarce after a perfunctory greeting.

Aunt Violet was making great use of her lace fan, as the afternoon had turned warm.

“I hate to bother you young people, but another glass of that lavender lemonade would be greatly appreciated.” 

“I could do with a cool breeze,” Red said wearily. “Perhaps if we walked a bit away from the crowd, we could find one.” She took Heyes’ hand and they had started away, but Mary caught her other hand.

“Maybe I could come with you and see if I can spot Edmund. I thought it would be nice, if we could wish the couple well together.” She looked around, but did not see him.

“Perhaps I should leave you two ladies to catch a breeze and I can fetch Aunt Violet her cool drink.” Heyes let go of Red’s hand reluctantly, but gave her a wry smile and sauntered off towards the refreshments.

“I’ll make certain Aunt Violet doesn’t come to any harm.” The Kid was lounging in a garden chair, his straw boater pulled low over his eyes.

“You do that, Thaddeus,” Heyes eyed him cynically, but let him be, as he wandered off.

“Do you expect a pack of coyotes to invade the Hargroves’ garden, Thaddeus?” Aunt Violet inquired.

“One never knows about these here parties, ma’am. Never hurts to be cautious.” Jedediah Curry met Aunt Violet’s teasing look and then pulled his hat back over his eyes.

The two sisters wandered off quite far into the garden, until they did finally find a breeze.

“Lovely.” Mary closed her eyes for a moment and a smile finally touched her face. “I miss this. Just the two of us walking and talking.”

“Is everything all right, Mary?”

It was quiet between the sisters for a moment.

“Would it be terrible if I said I wasn’t certain I wanted to marry Edmund still?”

Red squeezed Mary’s hand and they walked a bit further in the cool breeze. “Is this something sudden?”

Mary shook her head and looked off across the grass. “When he asked me to marry him, before Mama and Father were gone, I was so happy. I couldn’t believe how blessed I was. We had always been friends, but I had thought he was more interested in Anna Kroger.”

They stopped by a cooling fountain and sat on the edge.

“When we lost all and he broke off the engagement, you know how heartbroken I was.”

Red simply nodded.

“I … I think he asked for Anna’s hand then, but her father wasn’t agreeable.” Mary smiled at her sister and reached out to clasp her hand. “Then when you came back and I had a dowry again … I wanted to pretend it was all perfect once more.” She looked down and intertwined their fingers. “But it’s not. I think Edmund avoids me now. What would it be like if we married?”

Red waited for Mary to continue.

“If I break this off, I doubt if I’ll have another offer. When we had no money and I thought it would be Chas, you, me, and Aunt Violet in her home, living out our years, I had come to peace with that future.” She smiled at Red. “At least I had my family. Now … Chas is married and you … you have Joshua.” 

“I will always be here for you, Mary, whatever you need, no matter what.” Red embraced her sister, hoping her promise was true.

Heyes was still hoping for a cooling breeze, so he took a circuitous route to the refreshments. He thought he had noticed Edmund by some of the trees further out and decided to check out a suspicion. 

Rounding a willow, he saw Edmund and Anna Kroger engaged in an intense discussion. Anna shook her head and dashed off towards her parents. Heyes walked out and met Edmund’s eyes.

“I think you need to come talk to Mary.”

The engagement was officially broken off two days later. Surprisingly there were few tears from Mary, much entreating from Edmund, and some rather snide remarks from Bessie. She stopped them when she noticed how upset Mary really was. It was a quiet week at the house on Morris Street.


End file.
